Making You Proud
by Writerdragon
Summary: Dominique, the perfect student and her brother, Vincent, the sweet half-wit are going to high school. When Dominique goes to her party, her life is changed forever. Sequel to The Origin of Werewolf and Wedding woes. Dr. C/Susan.
1. End of summer of vacation

Okay, this is the last fanfic for TOOW (The origin of Werewolf) and WW (Wedding woes).

Like I said, this last one is going to have a darker tone to it. It has to do with adult things, and no way do I say that anything like what will be in here is okay, got it? Alright.

Enjoy:

* * *

Making you proud

End of summer of vacation

1

_Beep-Beep-Beep!_

Dominique groaned, slapping her hand over her alarm clock. She opened her eyes groggily; a large white haze met her gaze. The constant beeping of the alarm clock made her want to throw it out the window. She felt around the clock, finding the button to turn it off. It shut down, and the teenager rolled back over to her side, and moaned. "Oh, God, school's tomorrow," she muttered.

Dominique turned over, and looked at the clock. It was eleven o'clock in the morning, a bright cheery Sunday morning. The white-haired female sat up, and yawned. Her thin antennas twitched, and she rubbed at her arms. This was the last day of summer vacation, and she would be starting high school tomorrow. It's not like she hated school—hell, she was in honor role!—it's just that after two months of playing with her family, staying up late, sleeping in late; she had to go back to normal school schedule. Dominique pulled the blankets off, and walked out of her room.

She walked down the staircase, and into the kitchen. Gayla was cooking up eggs and bacon, with fish on the side. "Hey, Auntie Gayla," Dominique said, groggily waving her hand.

"Hey, kiddo," the werewolf said, hugging the girl.

"Where's Mama and Papa?" Dominique asked.

"Outside," Gayla answered, flipping over an egg. "Eh, want some?"

"Yeah," the girl replied, going out to the backyard.

Dominique saw her parents sitting in lawn chairs, talking to each other silently. Dr. Cockroach looked up. "Dominique," he called happily, getting up from his seat. "Finally decided to wake up?" he asked, pulling her into a hug.

"Yeah," Dominique stated. "Ugh, I can't believe school's tomorrow."

Her father laughed, pulling away from her. "I know, excited, right?" he asked with a cheery grin. "Keep getting good grades so you can become a scientist."

Dominique forced a weary smile on her face. "Y-yeah," she said.

Well, ever since she was five, she wanted to be a scientist just like her father. She had to admit, she loved creating stuff out of junk, and rebuild things. She _did_ want to be like her father, in all honesty. But, she didn't want to be a scientist anymore; she wanted to be a mechanic. A_ car_ mechanic. Dr. Cockroach still believes that his little girl wants still to be a scientist. The only person that knows the truth is her godfather, Link. Susan smiled, and patted her daughter's head, right between her antennas.

"Well, time flies when you're having fun," Susan said, grinning.

Dominique smiled sadly. "Yeah, I guess so," she mumbled.

"And promise me you'll make a friend," Dr. Cockroach said sternly. "You spend too much time in your room alone."

"Papa, I'm fine," Dominique said. "I have you guys; I don't need any friends. And plus, people will only friend me because you guys are famous. After all, you saved the world! _Twice_!"

Dr. Cockroach chuckled. "Yes, well, not everyone is like that," he said. "Now go and get something to eat."

Dominique nodded, smiling, and rushed into the kitchen. Link was awake, eating dead fish at the table. He smiled at his goddaughter. "Hey, kid," he greeted, raising a hand to her.

She slapped it, and laughed. "Hey, Bompa," Dominique said.

"Wanna go swimming later on?" asked Link.

"Heck yeah!" Dominique cried.

Gayla smiled coolly at them, and rested a plate of bacon, eggs, and fish down in front of the girl. "Thanks, Auntie."

"No problem, kiddo," Gayla said, ruffling the hair on her head.

Gayla went back to the kitchen, and began to scrub out the skillet. Link swallowed up a fish, and moved closer to the girl. "You tell Doc yet?" he asked.

Dominique knew what he meant right away. "No, not yet, Bompa," she replied, cutting her fork into the fish meat.

The fish-man rolled his eyes. "Man, kid, you _have _to tell him at some point," he whispered. "They can't keep living with the old fact that you _wanted _to be a scientist."

"I'll tell him when I'm ready," Dominique said, eating up her egg.

Link shrugged his shoulders, and finished off the last of his fish. He sauntered over to the kitchen, cleaning off his plate as Gayla dried the skillet. Dominique ate the last of her bacon, and cleaned off her plate. Vincent wondered down, rubbing his eyes. His antennas twitched, and he yawned deeply. Her brother was tall for his age; he was around seven feet tall. That's what happens when your mother is a part-time giant. She reached to his shoulder. He wore a shirt and a pair of plain pants. "'Morning," he greeted, hugging his sister.

"Hey, Brother," Dominique said. "Wanna go swimming?"

"Naw, I'm cool," he said with a smile.

She nodded. "I'll go get my swimsuit," she told her godfather.

"Okay, meet ya out there," Link said, practically dashing to the door.

Dominique climbed up the stairs, passing a yawning B.O.B. "Good morning, B.O.B," she greeted the large blue mass.

"Good night, Dominique," he said, waving his hand.

She chuckled, and went up to her room. Her room was on the second floor, along with Xenphea's, her brother's, Mei's (who was still sleeping) and Gayla's. She opened the door, and dug around in her dresser drawer. Her room was very clean and tidy; a laptop rested on her desk for her poems, a flat screen television hung from the wall furthest from the widow, and her bed was close to the door. A picture of her whole family, including her, rested itself on her desk. They were vacationing in Venice when that picture was taken. Dominique pulled out her black swimsuit, and put it on.

Dominique left her room, and Mei stumbled out of hers. She yawned, and rubbed the back of her head. "Hello," she said.

"Hey, Mei, finally decided to wake up?" the girl asked, one of her antenna trembled.

"Yep," she said. Mei looked at Dominique's swimsuit. "Going swimming with Link?"

"Yeah, today's the last day of summer vacation, I want to have fun."

"Go, kid, have fun."

Dominique smiled, and rushed to the cabinet to get a towel. She ran downstairs, only to be stopped by her father. "Hold on, little missy."

She stopped, rolled her eyes, and turned to him. He was sitting at the table, drinking his warm tea. "Going swimming?" he asked.

"No, Papa, I'm going to play basketball," she replied smirking.

Gayla laughed. "Good one!"

B.O.B looked around. "I wanna play!"

Her father rolled his eyes halfheartedly, but smiled. "Alright, just be careful. Make sure that there aren't any sharp rocks or glass."

Susan rested a hand on her husband's arm. "Honey, I think she knows by now, you told her enough times," she chuckled.

Dr. Cockroach smiled at his wife. "I know, I just want her to be safe," he said. Then he turned to his daughter. "Have fun."

"Bye, guys," the teenager called, rushing out the door.

* * *

Xenphea was reading, sitting in a chair under a large umbrella to shield her from the sun's hot rays. Link tossed Dominique into the cool water, and she laughed, splashing him in return. The fish-man dove under the water, and rose up from under her, holding her on his shoulders. They laughed, playing in the cool summer waters. Insectosaurus and Fido had the same idea, and they were cooling off in the sea water. The large butterfly flapped her wings, making a breeze. Link looked over at the alien, and splashed water in her direction. The red alien moved away, pulling her tail quickly away from the water.

"Stop it, I'm _trying_ to read," she snapped, turning a page of her book.

"You're _always_ trying to read," Link commented.

"What book is it this time?" asked Dominique, floating in the water.

Xenphea flashed the book cover to them. "_Angels and Demons_?" questioned the girl. "I liked the film better than the book. The book's chapters were very short and awkward."

Link tackled her, and Dominique laughed. The fish-man threw her, creating a large splash of water. They played until it was lunch time, and then the family played _Monopoly_, and Xenphea won, again. Link always accuses her of cheating because she can read minds, but she always says otherwise. Now it was pushing nine-thirty, and the teenagers had to go to bed.

"Well, time for me to go to bed," Dominique said, rubbing at her eyes.

"Goodnight, love," he father said, kissing the top of her head. "Sleep well."

"I'll try."

The doctor went over to his son, and embraced him. "Goodnight."

"'Night, Dad," Vincent stated.

Susan came over, and embraced her daughter. "School's tomorrow; first day of high school."

"Ugh, don't tell me, I know."

"It _is_?!" Vincent cried. "Aw man!"

The doctor laughed, and Susan hugged her son. "Sleep well." She turned to look at her daughter. "It'll be fine, just be you," she said, placing a kiss on her cheek. "Good night."

"'Night."

She went over to each of her family members, hugging them and bidding them good night. She patted Fido on the head, and went outside to stroke Insectosaurus on the nose. Soon, she was in her room. Her cloths for tomorrow were laid out, hanging on a hanger. Both Vincent and Dominique were going to a private school, and had to wear a uniform. Her shirt was a white shirt with buttons lining the top to bottom, with a ribbon to tie a bow around with. She could choose either a plaid skirt or plain black slacks—she wore the slacks. Vincent wore the same thing; a shirt and pants. Dominique _hated_ skirts. The girl turned off her light, set the alarm, and pulled the covers over, ready for sleep.


	2. Bring! School’s in!

Bring! School's in!

2

_Beep-Beep-Beep!_

Dominique groaned. She didn't want to get up! She was now wishing she had another day before she would start school. The teenager rolled out of her bed, and landed on the floor hard. Sheets were still tangled around her legs, and she freed herself from their grasp. Dominique got up, and yawned, outstretching her arms. She had to get Vincent up, otherwise he would sleep in. She stumbled to his room, which was a pig-sty. Dirty clothing were spread on the floor, dust in thick layers covered his television and desk. Dominique rolled her eyes, and slapped her brother's back.

"Up," she commanded.

"I can't," he murmured in his pillow.

"Why?"

"I'm sick."

She paused for a moment. If this was her father he was talking to, he would ask Vincent for the symptoms. Her way was the bitchy way: "Yeah, well, though crap." She pushed him off his bed, and he landed on the rug. She laughed.

He rubbed the back at his head, and grumbled. "If you weren't a girl, I'd punch you," he hissed, standing up.

"Well, I am tough," Dominique countered, going out the door.

"Fine, I'll get dressed," he said, closing the door.

She was about to leave but stopped. This was her brother she was talking to! She stalked back to the room, and opened the door. He was back in his bed, laying down. She glared at him. "GET UP!!"

He jumped, his head hitting the back board. "Okay, I'm up!" he called, rushing out of the room.

* * *

Dominique watched as Susan fixed her brother's tie. It was after breakfast, and he hadn't gotten ready for school. He had to iron his cloths, his father looming over him, telling him that he should have done this last night. To Vincent, it was useless chatter. Dominique was already to go; shirt pressed, tight slacks perfect, shoes cleaned, hair combed and cleaned, teeth brushed, and make-up on. Perfect in every way. Vincent couldn't even remember to shower without his mother telling him so. Susan gave a final tug on the tie.

"There, all done," she said, smiling. "You need to learn how to do this yourself."

"Yeah, yeah," muttered the teenager male. "Thanks, Mom."

Susan beamed. "Of course, dear," she said, kissing the top of his head.

"Mom!" he called, pushing away playfully.

She chuckled, ruffling his black hair, careful of his antennas. Dr. Cockroach smiled, and went over to his son. "You will try to get good grades this year?" he asked.

"When pigs fly," murmured Dominique.

"Dominique!" he father scolded.

She pretended to act all innocent, and raised her arms up.

"I'll try," Vincent said.

He wasn't really good at school. His highest grade was a D+, while Dominique's was an A+. Vincent always struggled in school, his father and sister would help the best they could to help him. He even bribed his sister to do his homework for ten bucks. She took it. She bought a new book with it. It was the only year Vincent got all high Cs in all his classes (except P.E.; he always got an A in that class). Dr. Cockroach went over to his daughter, and kissed her cheek. "Now, you get a friend, I'll be happy with just one."

She looked at her shoes. "Uh-huh," she mumbled.

Dr. Cockroach frowned. Susan rushed over, and hugged her daughter. "Oh, honey, have a good day," she said. "You too," she said to her son.

Both teenagers smiled at her. Dominique grabbed her brother's hand, and yanked him out the door. They waved their hands at their parents as they walked down the walkway, and across the field. It would take them thirty minutes to get to school. They pushed each other playfully, and laughed. Both had a good relationship, Mei saying it was something about them being twins. The school was huge, made of brick and stone. Bushes surrounded the opening, which were glass doors. Students gathered to themselves, talking about the popular freshmen. A teenager with long black hair and icy blue eyes watched them with her rat pack. The girl wore heavy red lipstick, and eye shadow. She approached them.

"Hey, you're Dominique and Vincent Brundle," she said. "Must be cool having a family of heroic monsters."

"Yeah, it's cool," Vincent stated nonchalantly. He didn't like it when people disturbed him and his sister's alone time.

Dominique raised an eyebrow. "Yes, it is simply amazing," she said. "Who are you?"

She grinned cheekily. "My name is Elizabeth Dietl," she said.

_Dietl?_ That named sounded familiar. Ah! That's right; her mother was going to marry a man named Derik Dietl. He left her when she became Ginormica. Her and her brother hated him, but loved him at the same time because if he didn't leave her, they wouldn't be alive. So, whenever Dominique saw that black-haired sleazed-ball man, she'd flip him off (though, when she did see him, he was on T.V. giving the news. But her heart was in the right place). She didn't want to mingle with his daughter.

"Isn't your father Derik Dietl?" she asked, smirking.

She gave her a sarcastic grin, her eyes glowing angrily. "Yeah, so what," she hissed. "Your mother nearly ruined my father's career!"

"Well, our mother can kill your father just by stepping on him," laughed Vincent, his antenna trembled fast.

Elizabeth glared at the teenager male.

"And besides, your father is nothing but a selfish bastard that needs to have a reality check," snapped Dominique.

The other teenager's eyes flared, and she cringed her nose, narrowing her eyes. "Well, your mother was nothing but a whore."

_Snap!_ No one _ever_ disgraces her family. _No one_. She lashed out, clawing her face. Vincent didn't even stop his sister. Elizabeth's cheek was red with lines, ruining her face. The teenager gasped at the half-monster, who was flaring mad. Everyone gathered around, hoping to see a fight. Vincent cheered on his sister. "Go, Sis!"

Dominique pointed a hateful finger at Elizabeth. "Don't you _ever_ call my mother that!" she yelled. "You're nothing but a prick that has a father who's an asshole! You _never_ call my mother that or disgrace any of my family members! So, you get the hell out of my face!"

Vincent hooted loudly, clapping.

Elizabeth hissed out an animal hiss. She snorted, turned her head up, and stalked away with her groupies. Vincent jumped in. "Yeah, never mess with us! Yeah, you walk away!" The girl flipped him off. "Well, here's to you!" He returned the hand gesture.

Dominique grabbed her brother's arm, and walked down the hall to their homeroom. The room was large, with encouragement posters plastered on each wall. There was a Smart Board at the front of the class, with desks lined in rows. Dominique and Vincent picked the front row, and sat together. Other students rushed in, and an Asian boy with short black hair and blue eyes. He sat next to Dominique, and sheepishly smiled.

"Hi, I'm Tai," he said. "You're Dominique and Vincent, the kids of Dr. Cockroach and Ginormica. Man, your family's awesome."

The silver-haired teenager laughed, and Vincent beamed. "Yes, we're just awesome," the teenager male said, smirking.

"Our _family_ is awesome," Dominique corrected, lowering her eyelids.

Tai chuckled softly. "Nice to meet you," he said softly.

Elizabeth stormed in; her eyes caught the attention of Dominique and Vincent. She stood there for a moment, just staring. Dominique flashed a cocky smile, and waved. She hissed, and stormed over to the end of the classroom. They were sharing a homeroom, which means that they had every class together. German, P.E., English, History, Science, Math and Homeroom . . . _Ugh_. A blonde followed Elizabeth, chattering her head away. She seemed like an airhead. Their homeroom teacher was an older man with white hair and a beard. He looked like Santa. He greeted the large class with a cheery speech and smile. He just passed out paperwork, and told the class about himself.

"Now, I want everyone to tell a little bit about themselves!"

The first was a boy. He told about his life; biking and surfing. He spoke with a lot of "dudes" and "homies." Next was a girl with a valley-girl accent. She spoke with a lot of "likes" and told about her valley-girl lifestyle. Then was Tai. He sat down and blushed, looking over the crowd of students. Dominique gave him a kind pat on the shoulder. He smiled at her, and stood up. "I'm Tai," he said. "I like reading and I surf."

"Ah, a lot of surfers in here!" laughed the teacher.

Tai sheepishly nodded, and sat down fast. Next was Dominique. She stood up, tall and confident. She smiled. "Hello," she said.

"Ah, class, as ev'ryone noticed, we have the twins of Dr. Cockroach and Ginormica," he announced.

A boy raised his hand. "Uh, hi, um . . . how does that work?" he asked. "Your mom is like fifty stories high, and he's, like, six foot tall. I mean . . . how do you two even exist?"

Vincent and Dominique laughed hard, the rest of the class waiting for an answer. "Papa's a scientist; he created a pill so she can shrink to stay her normal height for six hours."

The boy nodded understandingly.

"Man, your family's awesome," said some girl.

Dominique smiled. Yes, they were wonderful, amazing, loving. "Yes, they're great," she said.

Elizabeth scoffed, rubbing her pale pink cheek. Her marks fading away by now.

"Well, tell us about you," the teacher said.

"I like to read and create things," she said.

"She makes awesome things!" Vincent stated loudly. "You'll kill in the Science Fair!"

Dominique smiled, and sat down, playfully hitting his arm. Vincent stood, and waved at the students. "Hey, ya'll, I like skating, and, well, surfing."

The students chuckled. Vincent sat down. The class went on like that. Elizabeth mentioned her life, and her pompous father and his job. Dominique hissed, and pulled out a sheet of paper to write her poems on. She loved writing poems, and she was good at it. Her father tried to get her poems out in the paper, but she refused. Instead, she posted it on the Internet. Next was German class. The teacher was a tall German man with a thick accent, and wavy blonde hair, pencil moustache and strong chin. Dominique felt attracted to him greatly (stupid hormones). He was also very kind, very playful and cheery. The teacher passed out paperwork to sign. Dominique blushed when his hand brushed against hers when he passed out the paper to her.

Next was physical education. She was a tall female with strong legs and arms, and a flat belly. She was a total jerk. She was snappish and short-tempered. She yelled at Vincent for no reason. Dominique already hated her. No one ever yells at her brother, only her and her family. Next was History. He was a geeky small man with glasses. He already didn't like Elizabeth; she yelled at him for him accidently knocking over her backpack. After that was Math. The teacher was a smart, hot blonde that Vincent couldn't tear his eyes away from. Then there was science. Dominique didn't know whether her teacher was becoming a lizard or a tree or she pissed off her hairdresser. She had green hair at the ends, but her real hair was red. English was last. Her teacher was British, like her father. He had black hair and a stubble of a beard.

At last, school was over. Both siblings walked home. Dominique burst through the door, and plopped on the couch. Vincent landed on the other one. Fido rushed over, licking Dominique. "Ahh! Down, boy," she said, smiling, drying her face.

Fido barked, and went over to Vincent, who ruffled his neck fur. "Hey, boy," he greeted.

Gayla entered, her ears perked up. "Kids, yer back!" she called, coming over and ruffling their hair.

"Where's Papa and Mama?" Dominique asked. "I have something to tell them."

"Well, Doc's in his little experiment room and Miss Susan's with him, making sure he doesn't set fire to anything."

"Thanks." She got up and left.

Gayla turned to Vincent, who was petting Fido in long strokes. "Why does she want to see them?"

"Oh, today we saw the kid of Derik Dietl."

Gayla gapped, and glared. "_Him_? That jerk? He has a kid?"

"Yeah, a total brat named 'Elizabeth,'" he said.

"Huh," Gayla grumbled. "I wonder who's stupid enough to wed him."

"Dunno," Vincent replied, putting his backpack on the floor. "A blonde?"

Gayla crossed her arms. "That's stereotypical," she said.

He hung his head. "Sorry."

* * *

Dominique heard mumbled laughing coming from her father's experiment room. She peered in, and saw her parents. They were silently chatting with each other, having those lover's eyes. Susan kissed the top of his head, his antennas twitched happily. Dominique smiled. It was nice that they still loved each other. She lightly tapped on the doorframe. Both turned to her, and smiled. "Hello, honey," Susan greeted, coming over and pressing a kiss to her cheek. "How was school?"

"Fine, Vincent and I have a lot of paperwork for you to sign," Dominique said, shrugging her shoulders carelessly.

Dr. Cockroach chuckled heartedly. "Nothing new," he said, standing up and embracing his daughter.

She looked at her mother. "Mama, you remember Derik, right?"

Susan frowned, and her father narrowed his eyes. "I'm sorry that I'm bringing this up, but I saw his daughter."

Both looked surprised. "Derik has a daughter?" Susan asked.

"Yeah, she's a real b—" She looked up at her father. "—brat." _Can't get me for swearing, Papa!_

Dr. Cockroach turned to his wife. "Who'd marry him I wonder?"

"I don't know . . ."

Dominique left the room, waving goodbye to her parents. She went down to the beach, her brother following her. "Whattya doing?" he called, jumping down off a rock. He was out of his uniform, and wore a pair of plaid shorts, and a shirt with a sport logo on it, with large details.

"Nothing, just enjoying the beach," she said, toeing off her shoes, dipping her feet in the water.

He sat next to her. "I love it here," Vincent stated randomly. "And our family's amazing. I wonder if we'll ever be like them."

Dominique shrugged. "Honestly, I have not a clue," she said honestly. "But I think we will."

Vincent smiled, and wrapped an arm around her. "Well, you're awesome in your own way, and I'm awesome in my way."

Dominique chuckled. Her brother was a good person. Not the sharpest tack in the box, but very sweet. He smiled. She loved her family, and nothing could take that away.


	3. If school was a person, it’d be a bitch

"If school was a person, it'd be a bitch."

3

Susan was in Ginormica form, pulling back some tree branches, so they wouldn't scar up the roof. Dominique rushed out, gripping her shoulder bag. "Hey, Mama, how's the weather up there?!" she called.

Susan looked down and laughed. "Looks like partly clouded skies and coolness," she giggled, laying her hand on the dew-covered grass.

Dominique grinned, using her cockroach abilities to climb up her arm and onto her shoulder. "What are you doing, Mama?" she asked.

"Oh, just clearing away some branches," Susan replied, snapping off a limb, and tossing it over to the currently sleeping Insectosaurus. "Where's your brother?"

"Eating breakfast," answered the silver-haired teen. "Hey, Mama."

"Yes, honey?" she asked, turning to look at her daughter.

"Um, Papa told me that before Vincent and I were born, you were asking Papa to turn back to normal. Why?" she asked.

Susan sighed. "Well, I was madly in love with a jerk named Derik," she hissed, violently breaking off a branch. Dominique could feel her neck muscles tense. "And I wanted to go back to marry him. At first, I was terrified of your father. But after I got to know him, he became my closest friend. But I still loved Derik. So when we defeated an alien robot, I went to see him. He left me that night. That was then I realized I had wonderful friends and that I didn't need him. After we defeated Gallaxhar, I grew closer to my friends and your father mostly. After Mei, Fido, and Gizmo and Gayla came into the picture; I grew more on your father. Then I fell in love with him, then we married. Derik tried to get me back, but Gayla loved throwing him out on his face! It was _so_ funny!"

Dominique smiled. "Yeah, she tells me every time I see her," giggled the teenager.

Susan smiled. "Yes, I love your father," she said. "And I will never leave him for anyone. I'm so glad I met him. I wouldn't have you or your brother, or such a great family." She patted her daughter's head, careful of her thin antennas. Dominique smiled.

The teenager boy staggered out of the mansion, yawning. "Hey, Mom," he called, craning his neck up and waving.

Susan smiled, and bent low to see her son. "Why, hello, dear," she said, using her pointer finger to pat his head. "Off for another day of school?"

He rolled his head, and sighed. "Yeah," he murmured.

Susan chuckled, and Dominique trailed down her mother's arm. "Well, you two have a good day at school," she said.

"We'll try," Dominique said.

Her father rushed out of the mansion. "Wait!" he called.

The two teenagers turned to their father. He rushed to them, and embraced them. "Have a good day, kids," he said.

Dominique smiled, and Vincent beamed. They rushed off, walking to school. Homeroom was the first to go to. The teacher walked around the classroom, collecting the pink papers from the students. Vincent softly made a crack about Elizabeth and her friends; Dominique chuckled silently. Nothing much happened; the teacher just passed rules around the class and explaining what homeroom is for. "Homeroom is just to collect paperwork and read the school newspaper," he said. "It's just a twenty minute period, and you can finish homework in here if you need to."

"We have a newspaper?" asked Dominique to her brother in a low whisper.

"Even_ I_ knew that," whispered Vincent.

Dominique gave him a playful glare. "Hmm."

German class began, Dominique smiled widely at him, and he returned it. Elizabeth pulled out a piece of paper, and wrote something on it. She got up, and crossed over to her, carelessly throwing it on the half-monster's desk. Vincent picked it up, and opened it, Dominique reading from over his shoulder.

_Drop dead, Dominique, you whore._

_And go to Hell, you dumbass Vincent._

Dominique glared at Elizabeth, who was ignoring her, chatting away with her flighty friend. The girl balled up the paper, and threw it at her head. Elizabeth whipped around, glaring, and Dominique returned it with a cheeky smile. Vincent flipped her off. The black-haired teenager girl scoffed, and turned her nose up at them. The bell rang. The German teacher smiled, his name was Mr. Krous.

"Okay students, let begin," he said, clasping his hands together. "What do you know of Germany?"

His English was choppy, but understandable all the same. Dominique sighed, he was such a handsome man, and having a thick German accent made him even sexier. He glanced around the room, and a hand went skyward. Mr. Krous smiled, and pointed at the boy. "_Ja_?"

"Nazis?"

A small series of chuckles filled the room. Dominique glared at the boy, but Vincent joined in the mirth. The teacher twisted his lips, and crossed his arms. "Alright, enough that," he stated.

The laughter died in the students' throats. Dominique raised her hand up awkwardly. The teacher smiled widely at her. "_Ja_, Dominick?"

"_Dominique_," corrected the teen.

"Drominick?"

Vincent laughed. She could see that he would have a problem with her name. "Dom-in-ique," she said slowly.

"Dom_in_ique," he said.

She smiled proudly at him. "Perfect."

He smiled, more at himself than her. "Good,_ ja_, _ja_," Mr. Krous stated. "Okay, yes, okay. _Was_ do you know of Germany?"

"They were before the first century B.C.," she said knowingly. "And the English language derived from Germany, which is amazing because your country is."

_Gentle flirting_. He took the complement well. "Thank you," he said, smiling.

Elizabeth looked over, sneered, then scoffed at her friend softly. Vincent had a smirk on his face, and he tugged at a short lock of white hair that was his sister's. She looked at him, and mouthed a "what?" The teacher walked around the room, chatting on about his country. Dominique watched, enthralled, her eyes running over his entire body. "You like him," her brother whispered into her ear. She just blushed and ignored him.

* * *

Tai smiled at Dominique. She was the most amazing girl he ever met. The short-haired teenager was showing him how to grip the football. "Like this?" he asked unsure of himself.

Dominique looked. "Good, very good," she said. "Now, when you throw it, hold it behind your head and put your foot back."

He placed a foot back, and held up his football. "L-like this?" he asked, nervous.

She smiled. "Perfect," she said. Dominique jogged a couple of feet in front of him. She clapped her hands. "Throw it!"

He did, and the half-monster caught it. "Good! Very good!"

It was physical education, and the teacher was trying to get them to practice football. Vincent was pro. He threw the ball, fast and far. The football did a complete spiral, and another boy caught it while running. Tai was a nice guy, he shook like a cold, wet dog, but he was great. Sharp as a tack, too. "Okay, ready?" Dominique called.

He nodded his head. "Y-yeah," he softly called.

Dominique threw the ball, and it went too far. "Sorry!" she yelled.

"It's alright!" Tai cased after the ball.

She stood there, and looked over at her teacher yelling and screaming at Elizabeth, and she screamed back. Vincent jogged up to his sister, and nudged her shoulder. "If school had a gender, it'd be a bitch," he said.

Dominique had to agree to that.

* * *

They were going to study the history of the United States of America . . . again. For some strange reason, no class had ever finished teaching the entire history of America in one school year. Some would get past the Korean War; others never finished World War II. It would depend on the teacher, Dominique guessed. This teacher said that he would finish all of the wars by the end of the school year. Vincent and Dominique had a bet against Tai; the siblings saying that he wouldn't finish, and Tai saying that he would. The teacher hobbled around the classroom, fixing his glasses as he spoke. Vincent was toying with his pencil, Dominique half-listening; writing a poem, and Tai was fully listening. He was a total geek, but Dominique liked him. Liked him _a lot_.

Nothing much happened in Math. All she did was assign and explain homework. Vincent could only stare at her with dreamy eyes. Dominique had to slug him in the arm to get him on track. _Men and boys; pfft._

Science class. . . Nothing much happened there. She just spoke about what they were going to learn in the school year. The earth, the earth's tectonic plates, flowers and how they reproduce, weather and weather currents, the human body, sex—giggles erupted from the classroom. Dominique rolled her eyes, it was just sex. The birds and the bees. She remembered when her parents gave her and her brother the sex talk. It was horrifying and funny all at once:

_She and her brother were at the table. Her parents were standing in front of them, her father was very uncomfortable. Her mother tried to look calm, but her eyes were unsure. "Kids," she began, "we believe it is time to talk to about sometime very important."_

_Gayla came in, and went to the refrigerator. The doctor turned to her, watching her open a beer. "Gayla?"_

_She looked up. "Yeah?"_

"_Could you leave?"_

"_Oh, yeah, you guys are going to talk about sex!"_

_Susan frowned, the doctor growled, and the two siblings' eyes widened. Dominique was about to get up and run from the room. "Sit down," ordered her father._

_Gayla smiled slyly, and rested on the counter. "Yeah, honey, Hell has begun," she said._

_The half-monster teenager female glared at the werewolf. "You're evil," she hissed._

"_I know," Gayla said, sipping from the beer._

_Dr. Cockroach cleared his throat. "Leave," he ordered the female werewolf._

_She smirked, and sauntered away. The bug doctor cleared his throat again. "Kids, as we heard from the peanut gallery, we're going to talk about the . . . birds and the bees," he said, racking his brain for something to compare it with._

_Vincent looked up at the ceiling. "God, make it stop," he begged._

"_Oh, honey," Susan said softly, "sex isn't dirty—"_

"_But it's not clean either," the doctor mumbled._

_Dominique held back, trying not to gag. Susan slapped her husband's chest. "Now, you should only do . . . that sort of thing with someone you love," Susan said. "It's a very important thing."_

_Dr. Cockroach looked at his son. "And don't just try to get any woman in bed just for the sex, or I will kill you," he said._

_Vincent's antennas lowered. "I won't," he mumbled._

_He then turned to his daughter. "And don't just sleep with anyone."_

_Dominique shrugged her shoulders. "I won't 'cause I'm going to be involved with my grades."_

"_Now, STDs, do you know what those are?"_

"_Sexually transmitted diseases," Dominique said flatly._

"_Yes, be very careful with that, and use condoms if you do," Dr. Cockroach said. He looked at his son. "And if you get any girl pregnant, you're dead meat."_

_Vincent nodded. And the rest was history._

Dominique smiled at the memory. The bell rang, and the students shuffled out of the classroom. Last class was English. The teacher went over the class, and told them that starting the next day; they were going to write poems. Dominique smiled. Good start for the school year.

* * *

The rest of the week went on; Dominique was at her desk on a Saturday morning, doing her homework. Mei slowly came in, and covered her eyes with her hands. "Guess who?" she said with a French accent.

"Gee, I don't know," Dominique said, her antennas twitched lightly. "Satan?"

Mei lightly hit the back of her head. "It's eight in the morning, and you're doing homework, bad girl," she said jokingly.

Dominique smiled. "Yeah, I thought I'd get it out of the way," she said, nibbling on a piece of scratch paper.

This is where she leaned more on her father's side. She loved trash more than human food, while her brother loved human food more than thrash. The siblings could eat both if they wanted to. Dominique also acquired her father's mad scientist laughter, unfortunate for the others. Mei smiled, and ruffled her head. "See you downstairs," she said, and left the room, becoming a puff of green smoke.

Dominique looked at her paper, and put down her pencil. "Hmm, she's got a point," she said to herself. She was working too hard, she could finish this later.

The teenager got up, and closed the door, locking it. She got out of her pajamas, and found her undergarments, putting them on. The she found her knee-high shorts, and put those on. She found her French, sleeve-less jacket, and put that on, and her gloves and high boots. She went into her bedroom bathroom, and spiked her hair. The school wouldn't allow such things—piercings, spiked hair, oddly coloured hair, but this is how she would normally dress. Dominique found her French hat, and put it on. It had two holes for her antennas to poke through. She rushed downstairs, and saw her family. Gayla smiled at her.

"Hey, kiddo," she greeted.

"Hey, Auntie," Dominique said. "Where's Papa?"

"In his experiment room, something about fixing the vacuum," she said absentmindedly. "Make sure nothing explodes."

She giggled. "I won't," she promised.

Dominique rushed up to the second floor. She stopped when she was on the last step, and gripped her jacket's ends. What was she doing? What would he think if she told him that she wanted to be a car mechanic? She inhaled, and went to the room. She saw her father, kneeling in front of the vacuum, with a screwdriver in hand. A piece of paper was gripped between his teeth. "Papa?" she softly called.

He looked up, his antenna twitched in aggravation, then he smiled. He dropped the paper. "Oh, hi, honey," he said. "Come in."

Dominique came over, and bent down. "Here," she said, grabbing the screwdriver, and turned the screw in it.

She put it down, and grabbed some wires, and hooked some up, rewired some others. She then pulled back, and plugged in the vacuum. It hummed low, and the doctor smiled. He patted her shoulder. "Good work, dear," Dr. Cockroach said. "You'll be a wonderful scientist."

She smiled nervously. "Papa," Dominique began, "I want to tell you something . . ."

"What?" he asked, turning off the vacuum.

Dominique started to pick the dirt from out of her nails. "Well, I've been keeping this from you for a while," she said.

Dr. Cockroach stopped, and looked down, one eyebrow cocked up. "Domi, what is it?"

She smiled. She loved it when he used her nickname. "Well, you're always telling me that you want me to be a scientist," Dominique said.

"Honey, don't _you_ want to be a scientist," Dr. Cockroach said, holding her hands.

"Well, I did, Papa," she said. "I want to be something else."

"What?"

"A car mechanic," she whispered.

She could have sworn she heard her father blink. "Is that it?"

Dominique looked up, confused. "Huh?"

He father was smiling. "If you wanted to be a mechanic, you could have told me," Dr. Cockroach said. "I don't mind. If that's your dream, follow it."

Dominique's heart was beating fast and her chest swelled. "Really?" she said, beaming.

"Of course," he father stated. He kissed her cheek. "Come downstairs, dear. And remember: you can always talk to me."

Her father left the room, and Dominique stood in place. A fit of giggles came from her, and she raced after him.


	4. Sunday fun day

I'm sorry that I haven't updated much. I'm on a roll with _Two to Tango_. ;D

This chapter just a stupid/funny fill-in. It'll pick up speed soon.

* * *

Sunday fun-day

4

Dr. Cockroach held his wife tight in his arms, both tried from their recent activities. His eyes were closed blissfully, and Susan smiled at her husband. The moonlight shone through the window, and cast on them, basking them in moonlight. "Doc?" she softly called.

"Hmm?" he hummed. Dr. Cockroach loved it when she called him that.

"You asleep?" she asked.

He grinned. "Yes, I'm sleeping," the doctor joked.

Susan giggled, and kissed his lips. She sighed, and nuzzled her face against his chest. "I want another baby," he said suddenly.

She blinked, in pure shock. Susan pulled her face out of his chest, and searched his face. "Y-you do?" she asked.

He nodded. "Yes, do you?"

Susan blinked, and looked at his chest, groping for words. "I-I don't know," she stammered. "I mean, I'm surprised. I didn't know you wanted another child. Why didn't you want to talk about it?"

"I really don't know for myself," he said truthfully. "I love Dominique and Vincent. They turned out great. Dominique is a brilliant girl, tough, lovely. Vincent . . . he tries at school, give him that." She nodded. "But he's good at sports, and is kind and courteous."

"Yeah, they're great," Susan mused. "I'll think about it, okay, James."

"Of course, I understand, it's hard being pregnant," he said.

Susan chuckled. "Yeah, you don't know our pain," she said, slapping his chest. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Dr. Cockroach said, closing his eyes.

She never knew that he wanted to have another child. Susan was a little terrified that she would be an awful mother. But, she worked out it, and she loved being a mother. Dr. Cockroach loved being a father, she remember when he would rock the babies to sleep with his foot, gently rocking the cradles, cooing them to sleep. And when he would tell them bedtime tales—he loved it. B.O.B never was able to babysit, but he would make the children laugh, and cheer them up. Mei loved caring for the children; she would sing to them and coo them. Xenphea was a good godmother, but she never spoiled the children, unlike her son. She would allow them to have one slice of cake after dinner when she would care for them, and taught them discipline and respect. Link was enthralled when they turned six, he taught them to swim, with the large butterfly watching them wad in the ocean. Fido was their bodyguard. Susan remembered when they were little, and they would run off to explore, Fido would chase them down, and drag them back to their parents. Both would be covered with spit and complain, but Fido would just smile doglike. Gayla didn't know what to do with the children at first. She would first tell the children to stop crying, but she then would pick them up, and rock them—her motherly instincts kicking in. Monger (surprisingly, he was still alive), when he would come over, would entertain them with stories from when he was in the war. They tend to be violent: "Then I shot the bastard" or "Then I strangled the bastard with my bare hands." Both seemed interested in his stories. Then there were her parents. Carl and Wendy gave parental advice to the new parents that helped greatly. Both loved caring for the children.

All did a fine job raising the children. She loved being a mother. Susan would have to think about that; her having another child to raise.

* * *

_Gayla was in a funeral home. People were dressed in black, a woman was crying, her husband calming her. She looked at her arms, no fur. Gayla was human in his dream. She looked around. A large mass of people crowded around, flowers were everywhere, and light illuminated in from the stain glass windows, leaving colourful shadows on the floor and items. Gayla-human moved over to a large, open casket in the middle of the room. An aged woman was in it, her eyes were closed, and her hands crossed over her breast. She didn't know why, but she seemed familiar. That man, Justin, wasn't with her, but was a black wolf was at her side, a collar around his neck. He looked up at her, and whimpered. Gayla stroked the wolf's head._

* * *

"Ah!" Gayla cried.

She looked around. The werewolf was in her bed, in her room. She looked down at her arms, they had fur on them. Everything was normal. Fido was on the floor, sleeping, Gizmo on his head. A soft knock was on the door, and Vincent came in. "Auntie? You okay?" he asked.

He must have heard her scream. She smiled at his concern. "Yeah, I'm fine," she said. "Go back to sleep."

Vincent nodded, and softly closed the door. Gayla sighed, and turned into her bed, ready for an uncomfortable sleep.

* * *

_Bang!_

Dominique shot up from her bed, and looked around. She darted from her bed, and rushed to the lower level of the mansion. Smoke filled the area, and her father came out, coughing and choking. The loud beeping of the smoke detector sounded off. Her father climbed up the wall to shut it down, and came out of the hallway. "Go, go," he said, pushing his daughter out of the way of the smoke.

She looked at her father. Soot covered his face and chest, and she laughed. "Papa, you look like a coal miner," Dominique noted.

Dr. Cockroach smiled, and whipped his face with his hand, making a hand impression on his face. Vincent darted down the stairs, and looked over the railing. "What happened, Dad?" he called, a curious Fido behind him.

Gayla was walking down the stairs, and muttered, "Some stupid experiment of his blew up in his face."

Dr. Cockroach glared, and Dominique smiled. She glanced up at the clock, and noticed that it was twelve. She yawned, and rubbed at her eyes. Her father went to the bathroom to clean himself off, and she went to the garbage, and plucked out a scrap paper. She began to nibble lightly on it. Her mother was in her giant form, outside with Insectosaurus. "Mama!" Dominique called.

Susan glanced down, and smiled. "Hi, honey," she greeted, bending down to see her better. "What's up?"

"Papa blew something up," the teenager simply said, pointing her thumb over her shoulder.

The giant woman sighed, and lightly smiled. "That sounds just like your father," she said.

Dr. Cockroach came out, rubbing a wet rag on his face. "I'm okay, my dear," he said, giving her a thumbs-up.

Susan rolled her eyes playfully, and gave him a gentle pat on the head. "You're so silly," she said.

He smiled, and climbed up her arm, and gave her a gentle peck on the cheek. Dominique smiled, and she went back to her room, writing her poem. After she finished that, she started her homework. Vincent came in, and rolled his eyes. "You're doing your homework this early?" he asked, plopping on her bed.

"I didn't do it yesterday, so I need to finish it today," Dominique stated, pulling out her math book. "Did you do your homework?"

"Yeah."

She glanced over at him, with an "I don't believe you" look. He sighed. "Fine, I didn't," he mumbled. "I was hoping that an earthquake would hit the school."

"Highly unlikely."

"Well, I put all my eggs in that basket."

"Get your homework."

He rolled his eyes, and slowly went to his room.

"Move!"

Vincent rushed. Dominique rubbed her temples, and sighed. "He'll never change," she muttered, her antennas lowering. "Might as well talk to the wall."

Her twin came back in, and both sat on the floor, preparing for Math. "Okay," Dominique stated, chewing at the tip of her pencil, "we're going to learn Pi."

"Pie? Great, Math had to ruin food for me," Vincent grumbled.

Dominique looked at him like he was crazy. "_Pi_ not _pie_," she corrected.

He looked at her with a very blank expression. "Okay, now you lost me," Vincent said.

His sister sighed, and she rubbed his temples again. "Pi is a number that has no end; it starts off as three point one four," she explained.

"You're kidding me, they named food for a math thing!" he called. "God, the world's crazy!"

All Dominique could do was sigh.

* * *

"Good, you're doing good so far," Dominique said, tapping her brother's paper with her pencil.

His heavily sour expression turned to one of glee. "R-really, I got it right?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yeah, okay, just one more," Dominique said, closing her math book. She had finished her homework.

"Then we're done?"

"Yes, then we're done," Dominique stated, grinning much like her father would.

That was all he needed to hear. He worked hard, his sister looking over his shoulder, checking for anything wrong. "Is this right?" he asked, showing her his paper.

Dominique took the lined paper, and scanned her eyes over it. "Hey, good, you got it," she said, smiling. "Okay, you're done," she announced.

Vincent called out in glee, and took his paper, and rushed to his room. "Alright! Let's play!" he called from his room.

"Okay!" Dominique said, putting away her book and papers.

She put her items into her backpack, and placed the bag on the floor. Dominique put on her clothing, and rushed outside. Her brother laagered behind, ready for play. "Okay, Sis," he said, locking his arm around her neck, giving her a noogie. "Noogie! Noogie!"

She punched him in the gut, and pushed him onto the couch. Dominique laughed, and rushed out the front door. "Catch me if ya can!" she yelled.

Vincent laughed, and chased after her. From the backyard, Susan and her husband watched with smile on their faces. "Oh, James, they're so cute," Susan said dreamily.

He chuckled, his antennas flickered. Dr. Cockroach was resting against her cheek. "Yes, we raised them well," he said, rubbing her cheek.

Dominique stopped running, and saw the large blue blob sit behind a rock. She approached him. "Whatcha up to, B.O.B?" she asked.

He shushed her. "Look, a kitty," he said.

Dominique looked up, and saw a female deer nibble at a leaf. She chuckled. "That's a deer," she corrected.

Vincent loudly came over. "Hey, whattya doing?!" he yelled.

The doe became startled, and she jumped away. Dominique slugged her brother's arm, and B.O.B frowned. "Bye, bye, kitty," the blob said, waving his hand.

"You idiot, you let her get away," Dominique yelled. "And, B.O.B, that was a deer, not a cat."

B.O.B blinked, sorrowfully confused. "What's the difference?" the blob asked.

Dominique's eyelids lowered, and she sighed, rolling her eyes at the same time. "Forget it, I'm talking to someone that has no brain," she growled.

"Hey, I don't need a brain," B.O.B said, closing his eye and holding up one finger. "I have _Google_."

Vincent laughed, and Dominique raised an eyebrow. "You can work a computer?" she asked. Dominique threw up her arms. "Wow, just wow," she mumbled, walking back to the mansion.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing?"

Vincent looked up from laying on the floor. "I'm colouring with B.O.B," he answered.

B.O.B had, surprisingly, grew bored with his rubber ball, and wanted something else. So, Gayla and Mei bought a colouring book and crayons. Dominique laughed, watching her brother colour a cat a brown and black. B.O.B was colouring a dog purple. "Wow, Vin, nice," Dominique said, stepping over him, her hands behind her back. "What's next? Asking Papa to build us a tree house?"

B.O.B grinned stupidly. "Ooo, can we?" he asked.

The siblings briefly looked at him, before Vincent went back to his colouring. "It's actually very calming," he said, colouring a spot on the cat's back. "Try it."

Dominique raised an eyebrow to her brother, and sighed in defeat. She grabbed a picture—a rabbit nibbling on a large carrot—and sat on the floor. After a while of colouring, Dominique got into it. She began to add shadings and highlights in the "fur." She shrugged her shoulders. "You know, this is actually kinda fun," she admitted.

B.O.B smiled smugly. "See what you were missing out on?" he asked.

He was laying on the floor, to what appeared to be his "belly." His purple dog was behind green grass. Dominique looked at the colouring. "Dogs aren't purple, B.O.B," she said blandly.

"Hey, it's his dog, Domi," Vincent defended. "If he wants to make it purple, he can."

"Thank you, Vincent."

"You are very welcome, B.O.B."

Dominique rolled her eyes. She looked at the orange crayon that her brother was hording. "Hey, can I borrow you orange?" she asked.

"I'm using it," he replied.

"No, yer en't," she hissed. "It's laying on the floor."

"But I'm going to use it," he whimpered.

"I want it!"

"You can't have it!"

"I will not tolerate fighting, children," B.O.B said in that tone their mother would use when she was angry.

"Shut-up, B.O.B!" both siblings yelled in unison.

B.O.B shuttered, and looked at his drawing. Dominique held out her hand, and formed a cup. "Give me the orange," she demanded. "My rabbit is eating a carrot, and carrots are orange."

"Well . . . make it a cigar," he said.

"This rabbit en't Gayla—she doesn't want lung or mouth cancer, give me the orange. _Now_!"

"Alright, fine, here's your damn orange!" he yelled, throwing the crayon at his sister. It hit her shoulder, and bounced to the floor. He ran out of the room, calling for his mother.

B.O.B scoffed. "What a big baby."

* * *

It took me _forever _to think of something for B.O.B to say. XD

Who needs a brain when you got _Google_!?

The crayon thing really happened when I was little. I stole a crayon from a boy, and pushed him into the mud. He cried like a baby. Huh . . . I was mean then, and still am now. Wow. XD

Hey, now and wow rhyme! :D


	5. School, blah, Elizabeth should die, blah

Okay, German time:

_Ja_: Yes.

_Was_: What.

More German on the way:

* * *

School, blah, Elizabeth should die, blah, babies . . . Huh?

5

"Okay, today I teach you German," Mr. Krous stated, clasping his hands. "Now, first I'm going to say a word in German, and then in English, then repeat it. Okay." He went over to a stool, and sat on it, placing his hands on his knees. "Okay, _gutan tag_. That means 'good day.' Repeat it."

"_Gutan tag_," chorused the class.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, and softly smacked her gum. Dominique raised an eyebrow to her, and growled lowly. Tai sat next to her, his hands folded in his lap. A had a blush as he looked at the half-monster next to him. Dominique felt his eyes on her, and turned to look at him. His blush became deeper, and looked at the teacher. The teenager raised a white eyebrow to him, and looked at her little crush. The German teacher looked over his class. "Good," he stated, smiling. "Now, if you are in Germany, you need to introduce you. Say _ich bin_, that means 'I am,' then your name. Reverse when you put _gutan tag_ in front of it. Repeat."

"_Ich bin_," said the class in unison.

He nodded. "Good, good, now, one person say it," Mr. Krous stated. His eyes glanced down at Dominique. "Dom_in_ique," he said slowly, "let's try to have conversation."

The white-haired teenager smiled, and nodded. "Okay, Mr. Krous."

"_Gutan tag, bin ich_ Krous," he said.

"_Gutan tag, bin ich_ Dominique," she said.

Mr. Krous smiled. "Good, very good," he said. The German teacher turned to Tai. "You turn. _Gutan tag,_ _bin ich_ Krous."

"_G-gutan tag, bin ich_ Tai," the teenager said.

The teacher chuckled. "Good, just don't stumble on words," he said. "Sound confident. Repeat."

"_Gutan tag, bin ich_ Tai," the teenager said with a confident swagger.

"Good!" he stated, clasping his hands tightly.

Dominique smiled at the boy next to her, who shyly smiled in return. She then glanced back up at Mr. Krous. He grabbed a stack of papers, and began to pass them out. "Now, here is homework, this due tomorrow," he said, passing out the papers. "Get start now so you can finish. Use your dictionaries."

But the moment he had passed out the papers, the bell had rung. Dominique collected the paper and she rushed to physical education; her brother lagging behind. "Ugh, we have to run," Vincent mumbled.

"Crap."

* * *

"Run!" the teacher yelled at Dominique.

The white-haired teenager glared at her teacher, who was standing with her clipboard in hand, marking off a lap she had done. All the teenagers had to run six laps around the football field. She was on her fifth one. Vincent had finished, and was chatting it up with a group of guys. She glanced up, and gave a low hiss, and trudged on her way. "Bite me," she grumbled to the teacher who couldn't hear her.

Two teenagers were talking to each other. "Do you know Jack Powers has no date?" the brunette said.

_Jack Powers?_ Dominique slowed her pace.

"Yeah, he's so dreamy," the redhead said. "Fact: he has a great body."

"Fact: he'll sleep with anything."

Dominique raised an eyebrow to them, but she began to pick up speed. "Whatever," she growled to herself.

She finished her last lap, and went to the stands with her brother. He flagged her over, and she followed. "Hey, Sis," he greeted, locking his arm around her neck. "This is Fredie, Carter, and Fred."

Fredie was a redhead with freckles smiled meekly at her. Carter had jet-black hair with a lean frame beamed proudly at her. And Fred was a light blonde that was a little chunky. Tai jogged over to Dominique. "Hey," he greeted softly.

"Hey, you," Dominique greeted, patting the space next to her. "Sit down, Tai."

He blushed as he sat next to her. The group talked until they had to move to the next class. History. When the teacher was talking, a female girl next to her leaned in to Dominique. "Hey, can I have yer father's autograph?"

"Why?" Dominique whispered.

"He's super awesome! Can I?"

A devious thought ran through her head. Dominique smiled much like her father would. "Sure, that'll be ten bucks."

"Ten bucks!?"

Everyone in the class turned to the girl. A blush settled over her face. "Miss Nicky, you mind?" asked the teacher.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

He nodded his head and went back to his speech. Nicky leaned in to Dominique. "My family saved the world, twice," the girl stated low.

"Fine. I'll bring it tomorrow."

"Good. We have a deal. After all, it's just business."

* * *

Dominique watched as her brother made eyes at the hot female. She crinkled her nose at her brother, and swatted the back of his head. He whimpered, glaring at her, and rubbing the back at his head. "Violent," he mumbled.

"Well, quit making eyes at our _teacher_," Dominique growled.

"But look at her," Vincent said.

Dominique looked over at her teacher. She had thin, long legs, a nice hourglass figure, thick wavy hair, and a nice thin face. She was explaining the properties of Pi equations. Her hand danced on the board in dexterous movements. Dominique gazed at her brother, an eyebrow raised. "Okay, if I was a guy, I'd hit on her, but, dude, our _teacher_?"

Vincent blinked. "Ya," he breathed.

Dominique rolled her eyes, and copied the notes that were on the board onto her paper. Vincent went back to ogle the teacher, a stupid smile spread on his lips. Her glaze flickered out to the end of the room, and saw Tai. He smiled shyly, and waved at her. She returned it. Perhaps . . . she could ask him out sometime, or invite him over to her home. She knew her father would be enthralled.

* * *

"N-now, we're going to talk about the food c-chain, today," her science teacher said.

Her part-green haired teacher was a shaky thing. She would stumble on her words, and shake like a leaf. Dominique pulled out a science book from under her chair, and opened it to the page that was written on the board. "Now, you can have a group up to th-three," the teacher said.

Dominique grabbed Tai's and her brother's sleeves. Tai smiled. Vincent grinned, ruffling his sister's head. They had a large worksheet they had to complete. Since Dominique was in their team, they finished it rather fast. They were the first group done. Elizabeth cast a glare at the monster teenager, and Dominique flashed her a insane grin. She loved tormenting Dietl's brat of a daughter. Elizabeth scoffed, and turned her nose up at her. Vincent turned it in, and Dominique looked at the Asian boy next to her. "Hey, Tai," she began.

He turned to her. "Ya?"

"Would you like to come over to our home sometime?"

Tai blushed, and grinned. "I-I love to. When?"

"Sometime . . . Saturday?"

"Yeah . . . let me have yer number."

The half-monster wrote down her family's number, and gave it to him. She smiled, and gave it to him. Dominique made a friend.

* * *

Her English teacher had decided to postpone the date for the poems were due. Half of the class hadn't done them. _Suckers_. So, they began to read a book. _Speak_. It was a depressing story, but, alas, Dominique was drawn into it. The main character had entered high school, and everyone hated her. Why? Because she called the cops when she was at a party. Something about this story made her think. She didn't know why. Her brother had fallen asleep. The teacher wasn't happy. Vincent was sent to the office, and Dominique had to pick him up after school. Their father wasn't so happy about what happened. Apparently, the school called them. Vincent was grounded from computer, video games, and surfing for a month. _Ha!_ Dominique thought.

* * *

Susan was at normal size, and she patted her daughter's head. "Well, dear, how was school?" she asked.

"Good," Dominique said.

She rolled down the window of her car. A light breeze rushed in, and she listened to the low rumble of the car. "Mama, where we going?"

Susan formed a blush on her cheeks and nose. "Well, honey, we're doing to the pharmacy," she said.

"For what?"

"Um, honey, what will you think of having another brother or sister?" she asked.

Dominique's large eyes widened. "Mama? You're pregnant?" she asked happily.

"Well, no, but your father and I have been thinking of it," Susan said, tapping the steering wheel with her hands. "Would you like to?"

"Mama, that would be great," Dominique said. "I'd love that!"

Susan blinked, then grinned. "Oh, honey, I'm glad you like the idea," she said, ruffling her daughter's hair.

"So, why we going to the pharmacy?"

"I ran low on pregnancy pills."

"But—wait, I thought . . ."

"I said we _might _choose to have another child, but if we don't go through with it, I need pills."

"Ah, I see your logic," Dominique said.

They drove up to the pharmacy, and parked in the front. Fans watched, chatting among each other. As her mother went to refill her pills, Dominique looked over the magazines. All the women on the fronts of the magazines were greased up, skinny, and _Photoshopped_. Dominique scoffed. Of course, they wanted to make woman as objects of pleasure, and that they had to look perfect. A heavyset female teen came up next to her. "Hi," she greeted shyly. "En't you the kid of Dr. Cockroach and Ginormica?"

Dominique smiled at the teenager. "Yeah," she said.

"You're pretty."

The white-haired teenager's antenna twitched lightly, and smiled. "Thank you," Dominique said. She wore a light mascara, bright red lipstick, and light blush. "You are too."

The heavyset girl scoffed. "Yeah, right," she mumbled. "I'm nothing like you or your mom."

Dominique frowned. "Oh, c'mon, I see beauty," she said, lifting up the teenager's chin. "You're pretty. Don't listen to what others say."

The other teenager blushed, and then she smiled. "T-thanks," she said. The girl's mother then called to her. "I have to go. Bye."

"See ya," Dominique said, watching the girl leave.

She turned her attention back to the magazines. She saw Gayla on one of them. Dominique's memory was strong; she remembered that the she-werewolf was asked to go on _The Tonight Show_. She smiled at the thought. Susan waved her down, and the teenager followed after her mother.

* * *

"Papa?"

Her father turned to her, smiling. "Hello, dear, what do you need?" he asked, putting down his pencil and shuffled through his papers.

Dominique approached him with a blank paper. "Can you sign this?" she asked.

Dr. Cockroach glanced down at the paper, then he looked up at his daughter. "Why?" he asked.

"A girl asked for your autograph, that's all," Dominique said.

He smiled, and signed the paper with his dark pen. "Here you go, honey," Dr. Cockroach said, handing her the paper.

She smiled, bent down to kiss his cheek, and left the room. Dominique smirked, and placed the paper into her pocket. "Ten bucks, here I come."

* * *

"Have any homework over the weekend?"

Dominique rested lazily on the couch, Fido's head resting on her stomach as she pet him softly. It was the weekend at long last. The school week had been very slow. Though it made sense, it was the beginning of the school year; things would be slow for a while. "I finished," Dominique said, a yawn passing through her lips.

Dr. Cockroach looked over at his son, who was eating an apple for breakfast. "What about you? Did you finish your homework?"

"Yeah," Vincent said, swallowing what was in his mouth.

Xenphea looked up from her book, an eyebrow cocked. "I may be getting older, and may be losing my powers, but you're lying," she said.

It was true; Xenphea was losing her powers through age. She couldn't just read minds anymore, it would drift to her, but it would be hazy. Vincent sighed, and hung his head. "Okay, I have homework," he mumbled.

"Get to it," the bug doctor said.

"But it's a big report, and it's Saturday, and it's due next Friday," Vincent moaned.

He looked over at his daughter. "Honey, did you finish your report?" Dr. Cockroach asked.

"I finished it on Thursday."

Dr. Cockroach looked at his son with his "do your homework now" look. Vincent hissed, and sat up from his chair. "Alright, I'll start it," he mumbled.

"Good," Dr. Cockroach said, watching his son leave for his room.

Fido barked, and he jumped back, bending his upper torso down and his tail wagged. He had that "play with me" look on his furry face. Dominique smiled. "Alright, boy," she said, rubbing him behind the ear. "Let's play."

Fido barked, and ran out the front door, and Dominique followed. Dr. Cockroach smiled, and nibbled at the end of a piece of cardboard. Xenphea's eyes glanced up from the pages of her book. "Something tells me you should check on Vincent," she said, turning the page.

His gaze flickered up to the tall red alien, sighed, and stalked up to the second floor, and to his son's room. He opened the door and looked in. Vincent was laying on his back, snoring softly. Dr. Cockroach glared at his son. "Get up, _now_!" he screamed.

Vincent awoke, and fell to the floor. "Alright, sorry," he mumbled. "I'll do my homework."

"Do I have to stand over you, and watch you?" Dr. Cockroach asked, smoothly crossing his arms over his chest.

Vincent shook his head. "No, Dad," he said. "No need for that."

"I'll be checking on you," the doctor said, closing the door.

Vincent sighed, and dug around in his backpack. He pulled out his folder, and Dr. Cockroach burst in, and yelled: "Surprise inspection!"

The teenager male jumped up in surprise, his folder leaping from his hands and landed on the floor. Dr. Cockroach smiled. "Good, good, love you," he said, closing the door.

Vincent growled, picking up his papers. "Quack," he mumbled.

Dr. Cockroach sighed, and Gayla approached him, and patted his back. "Hey, man, how's Vincent?" she asked around the cigar in her mouth.

He looked at her. "I have to keep an eye on him," he murmured.

She blew out smoke of her mouth, and craned her neck up so he wouldn't inhale it. "Face it, Doc, he's destined to sell bootlegged DVDs out of the back of his car," she said, walking into her Smoking Room.

"His own business," he whispered, a small smile on his lips.

* * *

Insectosaurus watched as Fido chased after the stick that Dominique had thrown. The beast-wolf ran back to her, the stick gripped in his mouth. "Good boy," Dominique said, reaching down to grab the stick.

But he held on, and Dominique pulled back. He had a wolfish smile on his furry face. They were playing tug-a-war. "C'mon, boy," she said, smiling. "Give me the stick! Let go!"

Fido let go, and Dominique fell to the ground. The wolf creature barked happily, and went up to her, licking her face, placing his front legs on either side of her hips. "Down, boy, down," she said.

Fido pulled away, and barked happily. He pressed his furry forehead to hers. She smiled at him, and scratched under his jaw. "Good boy," she said.

She listened as a faint sound of a car's motor stopped. Dominique wasn't expecting anyone. Fido snapped his head around, and sniffed the air. He happily barked, and chased after the scent. Insectosaurus gave a low growl, as Dominique stood to follow after her pet monster. A very familiar car was in the front, and her grandparents existed the car. Fido jumped over to Carl, barking happily, and standing up on his back legs, placing his front legs on the man's shoulders. Carl was surprised, and he stumbled back against the car door. "Hello, boy," Carl said, as Fido licked his face senseless.

Wendy laughed, and Fido looked over at her. He jumped over to her, and gave her a dog-hug. The woman laughed, and stroked the back of his head. "Hi, Fido," she said.

Dominique looked at them, and beamed. "Grandpa! Grandma!" she called, rushing over to them.

Fido jumped down, and rushed over to her. Carl dried his face with a rag he had found in the car. "Oh, deary," Wendy said, opening her arms to her grandchild.

"Grandma," she said, as her grandmother swept her up into her arms.

It was a tight hug, and Dominique could barely breathe. "C-can't breathe," the teenager gasped.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Wendy said, pulling back and gripped Dominique's shoulders. "Oh, dear, look at you. You're so pretty."

Dominique smiled shyly, and Carl patted her cheek. "Wow, you're great, honey," he said, and pulled her into the hug. "Where's your mom?"

Dominique looked at her grandfather. "Um, inside, c'mon," she said, pulling her grandfather and grandmother by the hands.

Fido barked, and followed after them. Dominique opened the front door, and Xenphea gazed up, and smiled. "Ah, hello, what a surprise," the alien said.

Carl and Wendy smiled. "Hello, Xen," Carl said. "Nice to see you again."

"Yes, it's been awhile."

_A month while_, thought Dominique. Her grandparents sat at the table, as her father came downstairs, surprised. "My God, hello," he said, smiling. "It's nice to see you again."

"Hi, honey," Wendy said, standing up briefly to hug her son-in-law.

Dominique smiled. She loved her family. It was odd, per say, but wonderful. Susan then came down, and gasped in surprise. "Mom! Daddy!" she cried.

She went over, and hugged her parents. The rest of the family came down, and greeted them. The whole monster/human family had fun, telling stories, jokes, and the whole lot. When the fire sky lit ablaze at sundown, the family bid goodbye to the grandparents. Dominique smiled, and waved to her human grandparents. And she went up to her room, and started to work on her homework until twelve at night, and went to sleep.


	6. Drugs and parties

Dominique's POV! I thought it would be fun.

Okay, mature things ahead.

* * *

Drugs and parties

6

"You know, there's a party coming up."

I glance up at my brother. I had money that I had received from happy fans. Huh, my family's autographs are big money. I was counting them out, and then I continue. "So," I mumble.

My brother wraps his arm around me. "C'mon, Sis, you need to get out," he says.

I continued to count the ten dollar bills. "Hey, man, I love my grades more than parties," I say.

My brother sighs, and folds his arms over his chest smoothly. "Sis?"

I glance up at him. "Bro?"

"Nu-uh, don't play that game with me," he says.

My brother may not be the smartest man you ever met, but he did have his moments. At least he had more moments than B.O.B. Vincent pulled up a chair next to me, and looked at me. "C'mon, Sis, you need to get out more often," he says.

He's right. I do need to get out more often. But I ignore him, and continue to count my money. I made fifty dollars. Not bad in one day's work. I collect my money, and grab a paperclip from the edge of my desk. I clip the money together, and place the wad in my desk's drawer. It was a lovely Saturday; I know Bompa will try to drag me out for swimming. And Tai's coming over in an hour; I can't wait. "Why should I go?" I inquire my brother.

He growls. His hand latches out to grab my wrist, and he drags me out of my room. "Let's see what the folks say," he states.

I can feel my eyelids lower. A hiss escapes my lips and he drags me to the lower level of the mansion. My father is at the table with Mama. Vincent lets go of my wrist, and lightly pushes me to them. "Hey, Mom, Dad, do you think Domi needs to get out?"

Papa glances at Mama, and then he looks up at me. "Well, Domi, dear, you do need to get out," he said, nodding his head.

Mama agrees. "Yes, your brother is right," she agrees.

"Yes, Domi, I'm glad you have a friend, but you need to get out."

Oh, great, the parent tag-team attacks me. Right now, I hate my brother. I cast a glare at my taller sibling, and he cheeky smiles at me. "Dad, what about Sis and I go to a party?"

"A _school _party?"

"Yes, Dad," Vincent said, half-heartedly rolls his eyes.

He smiles, and places his chin in his hand. "Of course, is it a 'welcome to school' thing?" he asks my brother.

"Yeah."

"Then you have my permission to go."

Vincent lightly cheers and I can feel myself frown. "But, Papa, I don't want to go," I complain.

He looks at me. "Domi, dear," he says, "you spend too much time at home, alone, you need to go out. Just go to this party, just this once."

My mother looks at me with that begging look in her blue eyes. My antennas droop and a sigh in defeat. "Fine, but I never want to go to another party," I mutter.

Both of my parents smile. Well, if they're happy, then I am too.

"Good," my father says. "So, when this friend of yours coming?"

My father was so happy when he found out I got a friend. He's smiling now, and my mother beams along with him. "Oh, I can't wait to meet him," she says.

I chuckle. "He can't wait to meet all of you," I state. "And in an hour he comes, Papa."

He nods. "Okay, off with you, kids," he playfully says.

Vincent dashes off like a running jackrabbit, and I retread to my room. Nana Xenphea allowed me to borrow her book to read: _The Golden Compass_. It is a very good book. It is about a girl named Lyra and her dæmon Pantalaimon. A dæmon is a person's soul that lives on the outside of their bodies in the form of animals judging their personalities. Gee, if people had dæmons in this world, it'd be easy to make out what a person is. Like, a person had a snake for a dæmon; you'd stay away from them. I wonder what my dæmon is. Probably a type of cat. Papa's . . . maybe a crow or raven. Mama . . . a songbird or peacock . . .? My brother . . . I have not a clue; something stupid and slow-witted. A sloth? I love the concept of the book. I'm almost finished it.

I forget time as I hear the doorbell ring. That must be Tai. I eagerly close my book and rush downstairs. I see Tai meeting my father and mother for the first time. Mama is all too happy to meet my first friend and greets him with joy. Papa smiles, but he scopes my friend with his large gold eyes. He wants to see whether Tai would be a good friend or not. He sees me and smiles, waving his hand awkwardly. "Hi, Dominique," Tai greets.

I smile and briskly walk over to him. "Hey, Tai," I say. I turn to my parents. "Mama, Papa, meet Tai."

My father chuckles, his knuckles touching his chin. "So we see, Domi, dear," he says, lightly ruffling my silver hair, careful of my antennas.

My mother smiles, and allows Tai to enter the mansion. He looks around the mansion in awe. I lightly laugh, and yank at his arm. "C'mon, let me show you the rest of the home," I say.

I turn back at my parents, and my father nods in approval. He has an arm around Mama's waist. I smile, and rush Tai to the back room where Papa has his experiments and inventions. "This is where Papa makes his inventions," I announce proudly.

His eyes light up and he looks at the diagrams and drawings. "This is awesome," he says.

I smile. "Hey, there's a party at school, correct?" I ask him.

Tai nods, following me to my room. "Yeah, I'm not going though, I don't like parties," he says.

I smirk. "We have somethin' in common," I address. "But Vincent is making me go."

The Asian boy chuckles. "Sorry about that," he states.

I open the door to my room, and show him. "This is my room, nothing special," I say.

Tai lightly smiles. "Nice room," he complements. "Did you finish your homework?"

"Yep."

"What about Vincent?"

"Most likely not."

Tai laughs. He sits on my bed, and I crawl up next to him. He's a nice guy. A little awkward and shy, but kind. We talk until Auntie Gayla wonders in. She smells like smoke. "Hey, this the friend ya'll were talking about?" she asks.

Tai's eyes widen and beams. "Yer Werewolf!" he cries.

Auntie Gayla grins wolfishly. "Yep, yer Tai?" she inquires.

She stays and talks to us. A little while later, I introduce Tai to the rest of my family. He gets all of their autographs and I throw in a joke that he has to pay. He laughs hard, and playfully pushes me. Papa watches him, and winks at me. I think I picked the right friend. It is the end of the day, and he walks home. My father places his hand on my shoulder, and lightly squeezes. "Well, you picked a good friend," he says.

He kisses the top of my head, and walks off. Mama hugs me from behind and hugs me. "What a delightful boy," she tells me.

I just smile, and my antenna twitches.

* * *

_Poetry is . . ._

_Poetry is like the cool sea on a hot day . . ._

_Poetry is hot chocolate on a winter's day . . ._

_It comes . . ._

_And then it goes . . ._

_Poetry draws people in,_

_You can't stop reading it,_

_See, your eyes haven't left the page,_

_It'll eat away at you,_

_One . . ._

_By one . . ._

_By one . . ._

_It's gnawing away at you,_

_Slowly . . ._

_Poetry is the predator,_

_And you are the prey,_

_It'll stalk you,_

_Hunt you down,_

_That's what poetry is._

I like the way it came out. A week had passed since Tai entered my home and met my family. I finished my second poem for English, and it turned out perfect. I place the paper neatly in my binder, and place the folder into the backpack. It is Saturday and the day of the first school party. Vincent's enthralled, I'm not. But my parents want me to go . . . nothing much I can do. I wear what I would normally wear, and trudge downstairs. Mama is outside as a giantess. I walk outside, and scamper up her body. "Hi, Mama," I greet.

She beams at me. "Hello, honey," she says. "Party's today."

I grunt. "Yeah."

She lightly nudges me with her finger. "Hey, honey, just go to this one, and you'll never have to go to another party as long as you live. Okay?"

I like that. I smile, and shift my weight on her shoulder. "Thank you, Mama," I say. "Who's driving us?"

"Gayla."

"Ahh."

Time flies by, and it is now seven o'clock. Vincent is dragging me to the car, but Papa stops us by loudly clearing his throat. I look at him. "Papa?"

"Have fun," he says, smiling.

I hiss. "I'll try," I grunt.

He chuckles. Vincent picks me up, and carries me to the car. "Bye," I huff out.

Vincent puts me in the car, and Gayla drives us to the school. "Its party time," she calls, her ears flickering.

I cross my arms and legs, and glare out the window. Vincent beams, and looks at me. Gayla drives up to the school, and lets us out. "Have fun," she calls.

I know I won't.

Vincent drags me into the auditorium, and we flash our tickets. He kisses my cheek, and breaks off, looking for his jock buddies. What the hell am I suppose to do. Wait, if I can find Elizabeth, I can bug her. I glance over the dancing crowd, but see no sign of her. Instead I wonder over to the bar, and look over the food. Most are sweets, and I pick up a cookie, nibbling at it. A boy, out of the corner of my eye, wonders over to me. He is good-looking tall boy with jet-black hair and a light tan. He smirks at me, and approaches me. "Hey, you're Dominique, kid of Dr. Cockroach and Ginormica," he says.

"Yeah."

I'm in no mood for talking.

He leads against the food table carelessly, and crosses his arms. "I'm Jack Powers. Say, wanna dance?"

"No," I growl.

So, this is what he looks like. Huh.

"Oh, c'mon, honey," he says, running his hand across my cheek.

I flinch away from him. "Don't touch me," I growl.

I grab his hand, and use my inhuman strength on him to push him back. Thanks for having a slight bit of a gaseous alien matter called quantonium that made my mother tall, I'm pretty strong. I can pick up only a ton. Mama's stronger, much stronger, than me. He looks at me. It seems like he was never rejected by a girl. "Go," I growl.

He snarls and walks away. I smirk, and eat the rest of the cookie. The music is getting to me. It's too loud. But first I want a drink. I walk over to an open bowl of punch and fill a glass filled of it. I drink the whole thing, and I gag. It was spiked, but I keep drinking more glasses of it. It was addicting. I drank a lot of it, and I feel sick. I go outside, feeling dizzy. I think I may be drunk. I hold me stomach and bend over. I smell a scent. It was Jack's. He grabs my arms, and presses me to the wall. I can barely think and he roughly kisses me. I can't move; the alcohol is effecting me. But I'm conscious enough to understand what is happening. He is hurting me.

It seems like forever. He zips up his pants and smirk. "No one ever rejects me." He walks away. "This is our little secret."

I gag, and pull up my pants. I then throw up. I want to go home. I want Papa . . . I want my daddy. I whip my mouth with the back of my hand. Vincent. I want my brother. I wonder back into the auditorium and find my brother . . .

_Smoking._

I look at him. He's high on weed. I approach him, and yank him away. "What are you doing!?" I cry.

He smiles. His eyes are dazed and confused. "Hey, Sis," he greets.

His breath is horrendous. I roughly grab him, and take the weed, throwing it on the ground. "We're going home," I snarl.

I find a stray cell phone. It's just laying there out in the open. I grab it and punch in my home number. Papa picks up. _"Hello?"_

"Papa, I want to go home." I try not to sound desperate.

"_What? Why?"_

"Vincent's smoking weed," I huff out. I don't mention what happened to me. Right now, my brother is more important. What he was doing could kill him.

"_WHAT!?"_ my father roars into the phone. _"We're coming!"_

He hangs up. A girl approaches me. "Hey, that's my phone!" she yells.

I throw it at her. "Fine, take it, damn it!"

I pull my brother along with me. He's still high and he smells like weed. "Hey, Sis, that's not cool," he says.

I slap the side of his face. "Snap out of it," I growl.

He rubs his face. "Yesh," he hisses.

My grip on his arm is hard. I glare at the street ahead of me. I recognize the family car. Papa pulls up next to us. Mama is in the passenger seat and Auntie Gayla sits behind her. My parents are pissed off as hell. My father's eyes are hard and his antennas are low. Mama glares and Auntie Gayla looks disappointed. "Get it," my father growls.

I shove my brother in first and I am next. I slam the door and we drive off. My father's jaw is locked; my mother bites her lower lip, trying her best not to cry. Papa pulls over and stops the car. He turns around, and glares at my brother, and points a finger at him. "What the hell were you thinking?" he snarls.

My brother looks like he's coming down from his high, and looks dazed but normal. "It seemed like fun," he grumbles, not all there mentally.

Mama turned around, her face red. "Honey, how could you?" she calls, her eyes wet.

He shrugs.

"Well, guess what, son," Papa growls. "You are going to rehab, you lose your surfing, video games, computer, skating and whatever the hell you enjoy until you're done with rehab."

Vincent's mouth is open, but he agrees. My father looks appalled. "Son," he says in a low, sad tone. It flashes to anger, and he turns around, starting up the car. "I don't want to look at you, I'm so mad!" He drives off.

Mama cries and Papa places a hand on her leg. Will they act the same way if I tell them what happened to me? I just keep quiet, and I hope Auntie Gayla can't smell Jack's scent. But she does. "Hey, you have a different scent on you, Domi," she states.

My father's gaze flickers to the rear-view mirror and eyes me. Mama turns around to look at me. My brother looks at me, his eyes dazed and disorientated. I smile weakly. "I was dancing with a boy, that's all," I lie.

They take the bait and Papa drives on.

* * *

Father ignored my brother when we got home, but he would cast glares at him. When the rest of the family asked what happened, Auntie Gayla told them. I want to shower, and I do. I want to get his scent off me. I want to get clean. I scrub off my body so hard that I bruise. I want to be clean. I shower for thirty minutes and I get out, and dry off. I blow dry my hair and put on clean pajamas to sleep in and I throw my dirty clothes into the hamper. I hope I don't get pregnant. I rush to my mother and father's bathroom, and I find her pregnancy pills, and I take one. I want to go to bed. I go downstairs; Mama is talking to my brother with Nana Xenphea, Bompa Link, and Gayla with her. Nana turns to me, and looks at me hard. I hope she can't read my mind. I flash a nervous smile, and rush to Papa's experiment room. He is sitting on the chair, cradling his head in his hands.

"Daddy," I squeak.

I hadn't called him "Daddy" in such a long time. He glances up, and forces a smile. "My little girl," he says.

I want to tell him what happened.

"_And remember: you can always talk to me."_

His voice echoes in my head. I bite my lip and walk over to him and embrace him. "I love you, Papa," I say.

I can't tell him. I'm too afraid. He wraps his arms around me. "I love you too, my dear," Papa says.

I pull back and kiss his cheek. "I'm tired, I'm going to bed."

"Alright, goodnight," he says.

I walk to my room, and Fido follows me. I can't talk to anyone. I can't . . . no. I bend down to hug him. I normally let Fido sleep in my room, but not tonight. "No, Fido, not tonight," I whisper.

He pouts and moans.

"I'm sorry; I'm just not feeling well."

I kiss his head and go into my room, locking the door. I flop onto my bed. Reality strikes me like a brick wall, and I cry out my eyes.

* * *

Okay, listen to me before any of ya'll flame.

What happened to Dominique doesn't make her special or to make her "different." This is a lesson to help people understand rape victims. I'm not one of them, but my mom did know a couple. This is to open peoples' eyes and all these jokes like: "Oh, I was raped" is not even funny. Please understand.

BTW, the poem that Dominique wrote was one I wrote for school. I got an A on that. I don't know why, but English teachers love dark, depressing poems. xD


	7. Dominique’s indifference

Dominique's indifference

7

She was depressed. She was losing interest in school. It was German class, and she seemly rested her head on the desk and closed her eyes. Next thing Dominique knew was that someone slapped a ruler onto the desk. Her eyes popped open, and she glanced up. Mr. Krous raised an eyebrow to her. "Tired?" he asked.

Dominique felt an embarrassed blush flush her face. "_Ja_," mumbled the half-monster.

"Well, is me class boring?"

"No, sorry."

"I want to see you after class."

Dominique bit her lower lip and sat back into her hair. Tai and Vincent flashed her confused and worried glances. Elizabeth smirked, and when the teacher turned his back, Dominique flipped the teenager off. The other girl snarled, and looked away. Dominique smirked, and crossed her legs. The bell rang, and Tai patted the monster teenager's arm. "Meet you outside," he said.

"Me too, Sis," Vincent stated.

The crowd left and her brother and only friend left the class. It was just her and her favorite teacher. Mr. Krous sat at his desk, his hands folded and his legs crossed. "Dominique, what wrong?" he asked. "Is something bother you?"

Dominique sighed and grabbed her bag, walking over to him. "No, why do you think that?"

"Well, you have not turned homework in for week."

It was true; it was a week since the "accident" at the party. She didn't pay attention in class and most of the time she didn't turn in her homework. "_Ja_, I know," she said.

"Something wrong at home?"

"No."

He nodded and arched his fingers. "Okay, Dominique, don't let happen again," he said. "I let it slide."

Dominique smiled. "Thank you, it won't."

"But, I want you to turn in your homework as well."

"_Ja_."

She bowed her head, and left the class. Ever since the party, she lost interest in school. She didn't turn in homework and her grades were dropping. They were now all Cs. She didn't want her parents to know that. Dominique was depressed, and she did well to mask it. But her grades were slipping. She had to raise them before her parents would find out. Tai and her brother waited outside, and they moved together to their next class. Her brother was doing well in rehab. The next night after the party, Dr. Cockroach apologized to his son and had a lengthy talk about drugs. Vincent playfully nudged his sister and she pushed him back in playfulness. She had to remain optimistic; no one could know. Dominique wasn't pregnant since she had her period. But now she had to check for STDs. She would have to go to the doctor, alone.

She got dressed in her P.E. cloths and jogged, slowly, to the track. Dominique wanted to talk to someone—anyone—about what happened. But a little voice inside her yelped at her; she was too afraid. But, she had a job: and that was to get good grades in school. Her teacher yelled and the group of children darted forward. Dominique was doing well, she was almost finished. She was so proud of herself. And when she finished, she went back to the locker room and finished up her unfinished homework. She was doing a good job hiding things from her family, but she desperately wanted to tell someone. Dominique bit her lower lip and placed her homework into her backpack. The other girls rushed into the locker room and got dressed. Dominique was the first one to leave and met up with her brother and Tai.

History was a bore. Dominique watched as her brother raced through his homework when the teacher had his back turned. They were talking about the Boston Tea Party. To Dominique, it was a great waste of perfectly good tea. Boy, she would love a cup of tea right now and just go home and sleep. Next was boring Math. Vincent continued to make eyes at the beautiful teacher, and Dominique would continue to pinch him in the side. Tai had to go home, something about a doctor's appointment. Now it was just her and her brother working on their Math homework. Vincent dropped his pencil in a huff. "I'm so stupid," he muttered sadly.

Dominique gazed at her brother and sighed. She shook her head and placed a gentle hand on his arm. "No, it's not that yer stupid; I'm just very smart."

He glanced up at her, and cast her a playful glare. Dominique flashed a loving smile to her brother and pulled her chair closer to him. "Now, what do you need help with?"

* * *

Nothing really special happened in science class. They were still talking about the food chain. Elizabeth and her witless friends passed notes to each other, but the teacher caught them red-handed. Dominique snickered and Vincent joined her. In English, they read the book _Speak_. Dominique had finished the book out of boredom. The same thing happened to the girl as did her. It was very depressing. Now school was over, and her brother opened to front door and Dominique followed. Her father was at the couch, looking at her with crossed arms and a disappointed look on his face. Susan was sitting next to him, her knees together and she was nibbling on her lower lip.

"Vincent, may we talk to your sister, privately?" he asked softly.

"Ooo, you in trouble," Vincent stated, smirking.

Dr. Cockroach cast his son a glare and Vincent scurried away. "What's wrong?" Dominique asked.

Her father wordlessly pulled out a neatly folded sheet of paper and held it out to her. The girl looked at it, and then hesitantly took it. It was her report card. It looked like a stutter of Cs. Her antennas drooped low and her eyes widened. "Apparently you forgot about the internet," he father grumbled.

"Honey, what happened?" he mother whimpered.

Dominique locked her jaw.

Her father sighed, his antennas dropping. "Darling, sit here," he said, moving over for a little space between him and his wife.

Dominique awkwardly moved over to her parents and sat between her. Her mother wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Honey, what happened to your grades, you never had Cs before," Susan stated sadly.

"I'm sorry," mumbled Dominique. "I'm working on trying to raise them."

"I mean, these are the types of grades we'd expect from your brother," her father said.

"I _can_ hear you!"

Dominique raised a silver eyebrow as her mother's thumb roatated on her shoulder.

"And you_ know_ it's true!" he yelled back and then he paused. Dr. Cockroach looked at her. "Domi, is there something bothering you?" he asked.

Dominique looked at her father. "N-no, why?"

"You've been acting a little odd lately."

It was true. She locked herself in her room for hours upon hours at a time, didn't come down to play with her family. Dominique even stopped writing poems—her father caught that. Dominique shook her head and lightly smiled. "I'm fine," she said. "I'll raise those grades. I promise. I need to go and work on my homework."

She kissed her parents' cheeks and scuttled to her room. Dominique brushed by her godmother and their gaze locked. Xenphea could feel something was wrong with the girl. The teenager tore her eyes away and went upstairs. The tall red alien went to the parents and sat across from them. "Something is bothering Dominique," she stated from out of the blue.

Dr. Cockroach glanced up along with his wife. "We'd figure that much," he whispered.

"What is bothering her?" Susan asked with a worried tone.

"I don't know."

Dr. Cockroach furrowed his brows. "I'll go talk to her."

* * *

Dominique fell onto her bed, her eyes heavy with sleep. Her father came in and glanced down at her. "Domi, are you okay?" he asked, leaning against the doorframe.

Dominique glanced over her shoulder and at her father. "No, Papa, I'm just very tired," she whispered.

He moved over and sat next to her, pushing the hair out of her face. "Domi, you can always talk to me," Dr. Cockroach stated.

She looked at her father's concern smile. Now would be a good time. Dominique sat up, ready to tell him, but she fell into fear. "I kept those grades from you; I'm sorry," she whispered.

Dr. Cockroach smiled, and held her close to him. "Oh, Domi, it's okay," he said, rubbing her shoulder. "Just get them up, okay?"

She smiled. "Okay," she said.

Her father kissed her head, and patted her back and left the room. Dominique waited until her father left the hall, and locked her door. She grabbed her pillow, and cried, muffling the sounds of her wails.

* * *

"I'll race you!" yelled her playful brother.

Dominique could see the fence that surrounded the large school. She needed some joy. "Okay!" she screamed and ran.

He began to pick up speed, and she zoomed by him. The fence became closer and her brother stopped. But Dominique ran, making a clear jump over the linked fence. She landed with a hard _thump_ on the ground and she tumbled onto the grass, laughing. Vincent paused at the fence, and tried to climb over it. His pant leg snagged on the fence and he flipped him over onto his back. Dominique laughed hard, holding her stomach as she staggered over to him. He joined her, holding his sides. She glanced up and saw _him_.

_Him . . ._

Jack Powers, the senior in school. The man that hurt her.

He saw her from the other side of the football field.

He smirked at her.

Dominique could feel her throat constrict and her heart raced. Vincent looked at her. "You okay, Sis?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yeah, see you at class; I have to go to the bathroom."

He smiled and both walked to the school, Dominique ignoring Jack's boring stare. She was grateful that he never told anyone—they were still the most popular kids in school. The teenager female broke away from her brother. She didn't want to go to school. Then, a brilliant idea came to her. It was like a thunder bolt out of the blue:

Why go to school?

* * *

7/10 rape victims never tell anyone what happened to them. And most are under the age of eighteen. That doesn't sound good, people.


	8. Nightmares and night sweats

Nightmares and night sweats

8

Blowing off school was great for the first two hours. Now she had another four hours to kill. She couldn't go to the doctors' just yet, maybe in the last thirty minutes. Dominique tossed a pebble into the salty ocean waters. The last hours dragged on, and then she finally went to the doctor's office. Now she was sitting in a chair, her knees together and she sat at the back of the room. A man in a white uniform holding a clipboard came out. "Dominique Brundle?" he called.

She snapped her head up and followed him, some of her family's fans chattered amongst themselves. The man weighted her and then measured her. Next he sent her into a room and she waited. Then came in a beautiful white-haired female, she smiled down at the child. "Where's your parents?" she asked her.

"Home," she said simply.

"Oh, now, what is it you need?" the doctor asked, taking a seat on a wooden chair.

"Well," Dominique whispered, holding her knees in her hands. "I want to check if I have any sort of illness or disease."

"Why?"

"I feel a little sick," she lied.

"Oh, okay," the doctor stated. She reached into a drawer and pulled out a plastic cup. "Fill it up."

An embarrassed blush settled over her cheeks and she went to the bathroom. After she was done, she gave it to the doctor. "How long will that take?"

"A day."

"Okay, I'll be back tomorrow."

"Alright, goodbye."

"Good day, ma'am."

And Dominique left. When she was walking home, she saw her brother on the same path. He looked at her with wide eyes. "Where were you!?" he hollered out of fear for her.

She was taken aback when he jumped at her to hug her. "Um—"

"Oh my God, you skipped!" he yelled.

"Please, don't tell Papa and Mama!" Dominique begged. "Please . . ."

He looked at her, his thin antenna twitched with confusion. "Sis, I don't know . . ."

"Please, it'll never happen again."

He looked at her. Her gold eyes bore into his brown ones. Vincent sighed in defeat. "Alright, just don't do it again," her brother muttered.

Dominique smiled. "Thank you."

"But why? You've never done this before. Why?"

Dominique's eyes became hard.

"Sis, you've been acting strange lately . . . Are you okay?"

His sister growled like a wild, rabid animal. "Nothing is wrong with me," Dominique hissed, her eyes flaring.

"But—"

"NOTHING IS WRONG!!"

He jumped back. She had never raised her voice that loud before. _Never_. Realization dawned on her and she looked at him, an apologetic look on her face. "I'm sorry," she whispered, touching her forehead with her fingertips.

Her brother wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "C'mon, let's go home."

* * *

She hadn't skipped school since that day. She went back to the doctors, and there was nothing wrong with her. No STDs. Thank God. Dominique was grateful that it was Friday. She didn't feel like doing homework. The girl was just on her bed, staring at the wall. Her mother was at normal size and she came in. "Hi, honey," she greeted.

Dominique looked up and softly smiled. "Hi, Mama," she stated, sitting up.

Her mother came over and gave her a nice long hug. Susan was very affectionate when it came to members of her family. Dominique needed a hug. "How are you?" he mother asked, kissing her daughter's temple.

"I'm fine," she lied.

She wanted to spill out everything, but she held back out of fear—again. Susan looked at her daughter and gave her another hug before she left the room. "I love you!" she called.

"I love you always, Mama."

* * *

She was having a flashback of the whole thing all over again. Dominique whimpered and clung to her sheets absentmindedly. The teenager wanted it to stop. She wanted it to end. But then she felt two hands shake her. "Domi!"

Dominique snapped open her eyes, and frantically looked over where she was at. It was night—four in the morning. She was in her room—her bed. She glanced over and saw her fearful and confused father, his hands on her shoulders. The door to her room was open and the hall light was on. Her father wore stripped pajamas. Dominique sat up; her body trembled and was wet with sweat. "Are you okay?" he father asked in a worried tone. "You were yelling out in your sleep—I heard you from the hallway."

She lunged at him and held her father tight. "I—it was all a dream," she muttered into his chest.

"Oh, Domi," he began, holding her return. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah . . . I think."

Her father pulled her back. "Do you want me to stay with you until you sleep?" he asked.

She smiled at her father. He used to do that when she was little. Every time she would have a nightmare—or her brother would—he would stay in the bedroom with them until they fell asleep. Her mother also did the same thing. She shook her head. "No, Papa, no need, I'm okay."

Her father nodded, and kissed her forehead. "Okay, my dear, goodnight." Dr. Cockroach got up and left the room.

Fido glanced up from his place on the floor. Dominique realized she must have awakened him. She moved over and patted the space on her bed. He smiled wolfishly and joined her on the bed. She fell asleep better knowing that she had Fido in her arms that night.


	9. Three day vacation

Xenphea's POV! I thought it might be some fun.

* * *

Three-day vacation

9

I _know_ that something is wrong. Dominique has been acting odd lately. I've been collecting some odd vibes from her every time I walk by her. Link had noticed it too, so I see. Like today he asked whether she wanted to go swimming, and she declined. She's _never_ done that. Her parents picked up upon it. The doctor tries his best to get her to open up. It's like he's trying to pry open a—what is it called? It has a shell over it and a rock that is very expensive comes out of it. I've lived on this planet for sixteen years, and I _still_ have no clue what some things are. It is sad, really. Oh! A _clam_. That's it! It's like he's trying to open a clam, but she never tells him. Susan is trying also. She always talks to her daughter, but nothing happens. Gayla and Mei suspect something is wrong, along with her brother, Vincent. Insectosaurus and Fido—I don't know what they think. B.O.B is just . . . B.O.B. Brainless, loving, innocent B.O.B.

I'm at the table, my breakfast on the table as I read the newspaper. It is a three-day weekend for the kids, so Vincent is sleeping in. And Dominique as well. I know I'm losing my powers from old age. My powers are rare to my race, and if someone in my race haves it . . . they lose it from age. I'm afraid that, too, I will completely lose them in a matter of years. My breakfast is eggs and bacon that Gayla cooked up. The werewolf stopped asking me to read her mind long ago. I guess she realized that she most likely never find out about her past. Mei never really seemed too concerned, unlike Gayla, about what happened in her past. She accepted long ago that she may never remember.

Fido barks happily at me and I softly pet the top of his head. I place my paper down and start to eat. Susan in outside in her giant form with the large butterfly, her husband sitting on her shoulder. They've been talking about having another child lately. Sounds wonderful to me. The others don't know as of yet. Vincent wonders down. "Hey!" he greets.

"Hey, kid!" Gayla returns.

Fido barks and I smile. "Hello, dear," I say.

Vincent comes over and plops onto an empty chair. He smiles tiredly at me and I returned it. Mei comes in from outside, her ears twitching. "Domi's not up yet?" the fox monster asks.

"No," I answer.

Gayla turned to me. "She should be up by now," the werewolf states.

Fido barks in agreement.

"Have you noticed that she's been actin' odd lately?" Vincent asks, rubbing at his eyes.

I nod, folding my newspaper in my lap. "Yes, I can sense something is bothering her," I state softly.

Mei crosses over and sits in a chair. "Yeah, she seems a little distant if you ask me," I say, her hand hovering over her breast.

"Yes," I breathe.

Gayla lets out an animal whimper and then growls. "Yeah, I'm worried about her," she says.

I stand up, and grab my empty plate. "Allow me to talk to her." I give the dirty plate to the werewolf, who takes it, and I climb the stairs to her room.

Her room door is closed and locked. I gently knock on the door and I hear a mumbled "what?" I clear my throat. "May I come in?" I ask her softly.

There is an evident pause until I hear a "yes."

She unlocks the door and I look at her. Her usually perky, alert antennas are low and tired looking. Rings are under her eyes and her hair is matted. I'm startled. "My Lord, Dominique, what is wrong?" I ask, resting my tiny hands on her shoulders.

"Nothing," she says and then smiles oddly at me.

She allows me into her room and she sits at the end of her bed. I grab her brush and start to brush her matted hair. "Sweetheart, I can sense something is bothering you."

She glances up at me; her gold eyes that used to be bright and playful are dull and lifeless. "What do you mean?" she asks.

I continue to brush through her hair. "Well, I may be losing my powers, but I can still sense that something is bothering you," I state, smoothing out her hair.

Dominique looks at me. "Nothing is bothering me," she hisses.

"Dominique—"

She stands. "No! Nothing is bothering me!" she barks.

I looked at her, my eyes are wide. She can see what she done was wrong and her face expresses it. Dominique rubs her eyes and sits next to me. "I'm sorry," she murmurs. "I'm just stressed."

I nod understandingly and go back to brushing her hair. "About what, child?" I ask her.

"M-my grades," she stammers out.

"What about them?" I ask. "Didn't you raise them?"

"Oh, yes," she says, looking at me. "It's just I feel horrible that I let them slip like that."

I have an amnions feeling that this isn't what's bothering her. But I nod. "Understandable," I breathe. "That wasn't the brightest thing you did."

She chuckles. "Yes, I know," Dominique states, smoothing out the wrinkles in her bed. "It wasn't, I agree."

I smile and finish brushing out her hair. "There, all done," I announce. "Now, Domi, is there anything you wish to tell me?"

Might as well give it another shot.

"No," Dominique whispers, a tried smile forming on lips.

I nuzzle her cheek and pick up myself and leave. "Come and have breakfast," I state.

"Okay, just let me get dressed."

I nod and close the door. I wait in the hall for ten seconds before I leave for downstairs. Link joins me on the stairs and stands next to me. "Hey, Domi up yet?" he asks.

"Yes, she's coming down," I plainly answer.

He places a webbed hand on my shoulder. "You're worried about her?" he asks.

I smile at him. "Yes, she's been acting odd lately."

"Yeah, I noticed," Link says and turned his head to look upstairs. "I'm worried for her."

He's a great guy, even if he acts like a jock most of the time. I rest my hand on his, and gently pat it. Then I hear the phone ring. I suddenly get a feeling that something is wrong. The good doctor peers out of his experiment room as Gayla comes over to pick up the receiver. She listens then gasps. "Okay! We're coming!" She hangs up.

I have a bad feeling.

"What is it?" Link asks.

"It's Monger!" Gayla cries.

I feel that he's sick. Then what is wrong with him hits me like a brick wall.

Monger has cancer.


	10. Monger’s illness

I promise I won't kill Monger like I did for _Drafted for duty_.

School's gunna hit me in, like, two more weeks. :O I think I might be finished with this story, but I'll only be on here on the weekend. So, some things may not be updated for weeks on end. Me is very sad . . . ;( But if I'm ever gunna be a doctor, I have tweleve more years of school (two to get my BA and six to get my M.D. and three more years of high school)! Joy to me. *sarcasm*

* * *

Monger's illness

10

Dominique was shivering when she heard the news. Her uncle-figure had cancer. Vincent had a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, Sis, he's okay," he tried to calm her. "He's a tough old man—he'll be fine."

"Yeah, yer right," Dominique agreed.

He was at least one hundred and thirteen years old and he survived a war. Monger was just fine. Right, he had to be. Her father was patting his wife's large cheek, trying to calm her. Link crawled up Insectosaurus' side and nestled on her head. Xenphea was picked up by the tall woman and Susan climbed up the body. Fido was already on the large butterfly's back, whimpering. Gayla was stroking his broad back. "It's okay, boy, everything is going to be okay," she calmed him.

Gizmo chirped on Gayla's shoulder. Dominique and her brother scuttled up the butterfly's side, joining their parents. Her mother had tears streaming down her face, her father trying to rub away her tears. "Okay!" Link yelled. "C'mon, girl! Time to go to the hospital!"

* * *

The hospital Monger was in was an hour away. Susan was at normal size (the doctor brought some of those pills) and Dr. Cockroach was embracing her, rubbing at her back. Dominique had her eyes narrowed. She was worried about Monger. She loved him. Fido saw her distress and nudged her under her chin. Dominique smiled and held the dog monster close. Insectosaurus roared, indicating that they were close. Mei teleported over to the doctor and his wife, sitting next to them. "I hope he's okay," Mei breathed.

Susan sighed heavily. "Me too, Mei," she breathed.

Dr. Cockroach continued to rub her back in soothing motions. "Don't worry, love," he stated. "He's tough, he'll be okay."

Susan nodded, pressing herself to her husband. She had her hand on his chest and held him close. Link peered down, seeing rolling hills of land. "We're almost there," he announced to the family.

Xenphea sat with him, as B.O.B curled up next to her worried. "What's wrong with Monger?" he asked. "Is Monger okay?"

Xenphea placed a tiny red and white hand on the blob in comfort. "Don't worry, B.O.B," she stated. "He's okay."

B.O.B let out a whimper and frowned. Gayla took in a puff of her cigar and blew out the smoke. It flew by her and the puff of smoke hit Dominique and Vincent in the face. The teenager choked at the smell. "Can you smoke that somewhere else?" she asked, rubbing at her stinging eyes. "It smells terrible."

Gayla turned to her. "Where? There's nowhere to go," she hissed, the cigar clenched between her teeth.

"It's hitting our faces," Dominique stated. "Can you smoke that from behind us?"

The werewolf grunted but complied. She stood up and walked behind them, puffing away on her cigar. "Okay?" she asked.

Vincent nodded. "Yeah, thanks," he said, his hand reaching over to rake through Fido's soft fur.

Link gazed down as he saw the beginning of a city form from under them. "Hey, we're there!" he called to the monster family.

Insectosaurus roared and hovered around the hospital that the general was in. Fans crowded around and called their names. But the monsters ignored them and hurried into the hospital. The person at the desk glanced up at them. "Let me guess: General Monger?" he asked. "Third floor; room seventy."

They nodded and practically ran to the floor. When they got to the room, the doctor had come out, scribbling things on his paper that was clipped to his clipboard. He was tall and blonde with bright blue eyes. He glanced up. "Ah, hello," he greeted softly.

"How's Uncle Monger?" asked a very frantic Dominique. She always referred to him as her uncle.

The doctor sighed. "Well, he has hepatocellular carcinoma," he stated.

"Liver cancer," whispered the bug-man as his wife clung to him.

"Is he gunna die?" B.O.B asked, holding Gayla's hand-paw.

"Not if we find a matching liver for him," the doctor stated.

"How long will that take?" Mei hisses; obviousness of her being worried spread on her long face.

"A while."

"We'll pay for it all," Dr. Cockroach stated.

"No need, the government is paying for the expenses." The doctor brushed his hand through his hair. "He'll be okay. You may see him. He's still sick from RFA."

"RFA?" repeated Vincent. He turned to Link and Xenphea for council, but they shrugged.

"Radiofrequency ablation," muttered Dominique, looking through the door window. She just saw the edge of Monger's bed.

The doctor laughed. He turned to the bug-man. "You're daughter might as well be a doctor," he complemented.

Dr. Cockroach weakly smiled as the doctor brushed by them. Dominique opened the door and stared at the man she looked up to so much. He was in his bed, his arm had wires strapped to it and a machine counted his heart rate. His skin was an unhealthy yellowish colour and so were his eyes. Bruises danced on his arm and hands. It looked like he had a fresh stitch in his right arm. He glanced over sickly at them. Monger grunted. "I don't want you to see me like this," he hissed.

Susan covered her mouth. "Oh Lord," she whispered.

Dominique rushed over to the side of his bed, and gently wrapped her arms around him. He chuckled and patted her shoulder. "Hey, kid," he rasped out.

The others crowded around his bedside. B.O.B pointed at the general. "You're yellow," he noted.

"That's what happens when you have liver cancer," grumbled Monger. "I should have gone to the doctor when I had abdominal pain."

Dr. Cockroach wrung his hands and took a seat in a chair next to his wife. "Will you get another liver?" he asked.

Monger chuckled. "Ah, Doc, you worry too much," the general stated.

"But you have cancer!" bellowed Dominique. "You could die!"

Monger looked at her, his green eyes sickly. "Kid, I survived the War, I'll be okay," he stated, patting her cheek.

Dominique just looked at him with pained eyes. "I know, I'm just worried," she whispered.

He smiled and then turned to the scientist. "Yes, I'm going to get a new one; I'm on the list," Monger stated.

Everyone released a sigh. They stayed up until the doctors shooed them out. Dominique gave the general a final hug and waved goodbye to him. He smiled and waved his tired hand at her as she silently closed the door, hearing the doctor chat about his health. She looked at the door as her mother came up from behind. "He's going to be okay, sweetie," she stated.

She nodded as her mother slipped an arm around her daughter's shoulders and they walked out with the rest of the family. Susan noticed that her daughter has been wearing long-sleeves more and more—even when it was hot. She had to confront her about that . . .


	11. Susan’s concern

Susan's POV! This is when things pick up. It _was_ dragging. Sorry. D:

* * *

Susan's concern

11

I watch my daughter slug herself into her room. I know something is wrong with my little girl. Her alert antennas are now dropped in sadness. Her eyes are dull and blank. And she's always wearing long-sleeved and high gloves. I'm worried about Monger as well, but he'll always pull through. But, something is hurting her inside. Xenphea, Mei, and Gayla go outside as Fido curls up on the floor. I cast James a worried glance. He returns it, his antennas tremble. I go over to him and rest a hand on his arm. "I worried about her," I state.

"Me too, darling," James whispers to me. "I can't seem to get her alone to talk to me. Have you?"

"No," I breathe, nibbling on my lower lip. "What if something is wrong with her?"

"You mean like bullies?" James suggests.

"I don't know," I state. "I mean, Vincent would have told us. Right?"

"I would think so."

"Let's go talk to him."

James nods and softly kisses my cheek. He goes to our son, who's sitting on the couch, playing _X-Men_ _Origins: Wolverine_. Gayla bought that for him and Dominique. I personally think it's too violent, but they enjoy it. I noticed that when our daughter plays, she makes the character a killing machine. It's like she's trying to relieve stress. "Son," James states.

Vincent doesn't even look up. "What?" he inquires, clicking away at the handheld controller.

"Can your mother and I have a word with you?"

"I'm sorry about the fireworks," he states absentmindedly.

"What fireworks?" my husband asks, his brows furrowed.

Vincent pauses the game and looked up. "What?"

I sigh. "Honey, this is important," I state. "This is about Dominique."

His demeanor changes as his playful face flashes into a worried one. "Sis?" he whispers, placing down the controller.

James nods. "Yes, your sister," he says. "Have you noticed something odd about her?"

Vincent nods. "Yeah, she's totally different," he says, his hands open. "Tai also notices."

"Tai?" I question, sitting next to my husband.

"Yeah, like once she ditched us at lunch," Vincent mumbles. "And when we found her, she was crying."

Both of us were so startled. My little girl was crying? About what? I can see that my husband's mind is reeling with the same questions. "D-do you know why she was crying?" I ask my son.

He shakes his head. "No, and when Tai asked, she snapped like a twig at him," Vincent tells us. "I mean, she's never done that to him. She's also very awkward around men."

"What do you mean?" James asks.

"She doesn't like being alone with men, she's always asking me or Tai—or both of us—to come with her," Vincent tells us. "And she also did something she never done before and told me not to tell you . . ."

"What is it?" James asks, his antenna twitched.

Vincent bites his lower lip. "She told me not to tell you," he whispers.

I reach out and touch his hands and hold them. "Honey, this may explain why she's acting like this," I gently tell him. "This may help her if you tell us."

"I want to help my sister . . ."

"Then tell us," James presses.

He sighs and looks at us. "Domi skipped school."

My heart dropped into my stomach. Dominique skipped school. James looks appalled and his mouth fell open. "_What?_" he questions, his voice in that tone like he just can't believe it.

"It was only once," Vincent stated, holding up his hands. "She was very afraid when I found her. She told me to not tell you, and she never did it again. But when I asked her why she did that, she yelled at me. Domi . . . I don't know why she's acting like this."

"Then we should've gotten a phone call from the school, right?" I ask.

"She deleted it before any of you found out."

I looked at James, who is rubbing at his chin. I can see that he's just as troubled as I am. James sighs and nods his head. "Okay, son, thank you," my husband whispers.

Vincent frowns as he watches the both of us get up and walk a couple of feet away. After a minute, he goes back to his video game. James holds me by the shoulders. "Susan, my dear, something is wrong with our little girl," he says to me.

I nod my head, my eyes weld up with tears. "S-she's never done this before," I whisper. "Something's wrong."

He looks up the stairs, his grip on my shoulders tightened. "That's it, we _have_ to talk to her," I hear him grumble.

I nod. "Yes, I know, let's go," I whisper.

We go upstairs and my husband knocks on the door. "Dominique! Can we talk to you?" he asks.

"What?" my daughter snaps. "Go away!"

"Honey," I chided softly, "this is important. Open the door."

I hear the scuffling sounds of her feet and she opens the door. She's wearing a long-sleeved sweater and looks at us. "What's wrong?" she asks.

"Domi, sit down," James whispers.

She blinks and moves over to her bed and sits down. I sit next to her and my husband sits to the other side of her. "What's wrong?" Dominique asks.

James inhales a breath of air. "We know you skipped school," he says.

Her eyes widen and her face turns to that of shock. "W-what?" she inquires.

"We know, honey," I whisper.

She looks at me, her skin as white as a sheet of paper. Her antennas are low in shame. "Papa, Mama, I'm sorry," she mumbles.

My husband grabs her hands. "What is bothering you?" he asks, his antenna twitches.

"N-nothing," stammered Dominique. She pulls her hands away and awkwardly rubs her arms.

I place my hands on her back. "Honey, something is bothering you," I say. "What is it?"

She jumps away and turns to face us. "Nothing is wrong!" she yells, her face red, and her hands out.

Just then I notice something. I hope that it is my mind playing tricks with me, but then I look again. "What's this?" I ask, grabbing her wrist.

Her eyes widen as I push up the cloth. On her arm are red lines that danced along her inner wrist. I gasp and my husband's mouth is open. She yanks her arm away and grips her wrist. "Honey?" I whimper.

My little girl's hurting herself.


	12. Dominique tells all

Dr. C's POV. This is going to be a little depressing.

Yesh, I'm updating fast!

* * *

Dominique tells all

12

I can't breathe. I can't think. My little girl . . . hurting herself? My wife has tears in her eyes and Dominique is shaking like a wet puppy on a winter's day. I feel sick inside. My daughter presses herself to the wall, glaring at the floor. "I'm sorry," she whimpers.

Susan comes over and lifts up her head with her hand. "D-Dominique, why are you doing this?" she asks, her voice cracking.

I look hard at my daughter. I'm not mad—I'm sad for her. She looks up at me, her bangs casting a shadow over her face. "I hate myself," she says at last. "This is my problem; I shouldn't have you involved."

"But you are our daughter," I point out, holding out my shaking hands. "What your problem is, you should always tell us. You're our little girl."

Dominique looks up at me, her eyes red. "It's not your problem," she repeats.

Susan holds our daughter's face in her hands. "Domi, please talk to us," my wife begs. "Please, honey, please."

"It's our problem now," I state gently. "We're involved."

She looks at me, realization of the fact dawns on her face. "Y-you won't get mad at me?" she asks us.

Susan rubs our daughter's shoulder and shakes her head, her eyes red and cheeks flushed and wet. "No, Domi, we want to help you," she whispers.

I nod. It's the only thing I can do. I'm so afraid for her. Dominique nods her head and rubs nervously at her arm. "Okay," she softly breathes. "Remember the party at the beginning of school?"

I nod. "Y-yes, I remember," I state. "Vincent was doing drugs; a month ago. Y-yes."

Susan nods. "Yes, what about it?"

I can see Dominique is fighting herself over something. Her eyes are growing red, and she's fighting the tears that are threatening to fall. I can feel my heart pain. It's like someone has a vice on it. I don't want my little girl in pain—it hurts me so much. "Domi?" I breathe.

She looks up at me. "Well, something also happened to me that night," she whispers.

I can see Susan is fretting. "H-honey, what a-are you talking about?" she asks, her voice trembling violently.

A little voice is telling me that it's something horrible. I don't want to know; but at the same time, I want to know. I reach my shaking hand and touch my daughter's cheek, gently forcing her head to look at me rather than the ground. "Domi?"

Dominique takes in a breath. "Um, this boy asked me to dance with him, but I didn't want to," she explains. "He kept pestering me until I forced him to leave. He didn't like that."

I was confused. I thought that she danced with a boy that night. When Gayla asked her what the other scent was that was on her. "My dear, didn't you dance with a boy?" I ask her.

She shakes her head. "No, I just told you that."

Now I can feel my heart race. Susan looks at her, my wife's eyes are filled with tears. "Keep g-going, honey," she breathes.

Dominique takes in a shaky breath. "Someone spiked the punch that night and I got a little drunk," she tells us. "I didn't know until after I felt the effects of the raw spirits."

Who spiked the punch? No. That doesn't matter—my little girl matters. I nod my head, brushing my thumb over her cheek and whipping away the salty tears on her face. "It's okay, Domi," I state. "Keep going. What else?"

She doesn't want to continue. I can tell. Susan let's go of Dominique so I can hold her myself. Her thin arms are wrapped around me, and I can feel her hands claw at the back of my turtleneck. "Domi, it's okay, I'm here, and so is your mother," I tell her.

She nods her head against my chest. "Well, I—I went outside to get some f-fresh air," she stammers. "T-the boy that asked me to dance fallowed me out there, and he—"

She stops. I pull back just enough to look at her red, wet face. "Dominique?" I call.

"I was raped."

My heart skips a beat. I can feel my eyes widen. Susan gasps behind me, then she lets out a strangled cry. Dominique pulls back, pressing herself against the wall. "I'm sorry," she cries, tears flowing from her eyes.

Susan rushes over to our daughter and holds her. "No! Don't be! This is-isn't your fault!" she bellows in anguish.

Both of them just hold each other, both crying just as hard. No. I don't want to believe it. My little girl was raped? No. No. _NO!!_ I can feel myself sicken as I stagger to find a place to sit. I find it at the foot of her bed. My beautiful little girl . . . No . . . Then I receive a flood of memories. When she was first born, and when I first held her in my arms. She was so cute. Then I remember when she was only five, she had a nightmare and she came running to me when I was still up watching television. She dragged me to her room and I fell asleep with her. Then I remember when she beat me in a game of chess. It was the first time I had ever been beaten. When she first went to school, when she first rode a bike; when she first got her medal for being the best swimmer in her class . . . I _should_ have seen it. How could I been so blind?

Anger builds in my chest. Who was the little rat that did this to my little girl? I look at her. "Who did this to you?"

The look on her face is surprised and frightened all at once. I guess I must be really mad. She utters his name: "_Jack Powers_."

I jump to my feet, and burst through the door. I shove by Link and ignore his calls. I hear Xenphea say that something is wrong with Dominique and I hear the shuffling feet of my family go up to see what's wrong. When I storm down the stairs and reach the phone, I hear an animal-like cry come from upstairs and a very mad: "What!?" from Link. She must have told them. I pick up the phone, and I call the police. What else can I do?

"_9-1-1 emergency."_

"Yes, I'm Dr. Cockroach," I state, trying my best to stay calm.

"_Oh! I'm a big—"_

"My daughter was raped! Send a police man over!"

"_What—okay! He's on his way!"_

I drop the receiver onto the counter. I can hear the heavy accented female on the other line question if I'm okay. No, I'm not. But my daughter is worse. I press my back to the wall, and slip down until I'm on the floor. I cry.


	13. Police what scum

I'm updating at the speed of light!

*strikes a pose*

* * *

Police; what scum

13

Dr. Cockroach can see his daughter through the tinted glass. He's cradling his wife, who's sobbing in his chest. Gayla's on all fours, pacing like a rabid wolf. She snarled and hissed; her eyes flaring. "That little rat! Doing this to our girl!" she snapped.

Wendy and Carl are there. Once they heard the news, Link and Insectosaurus picked them up. It was a three hour drive, but by flying it was only an hour. Link growled and cracked his knuckles. "I say we beat up the little rat," he growled.

Mei nodded her head, her ears are low and her face is cringed in anger. "We'll take turns kicking his ass," she hissed. "Then we let Insectosaurus and Fido take care of the rest."

Gayla sickly smiled. "Yeah, Insecto will just step on him," she pointed out to the fox. "Problem ends there."

Susan dried her eyes with the back of her hand and looked over at her daughter. She's sitting at a metal table, only having a glass of water next to her. She is still—no emotion on her face, she's just blankly looking at the door in front of her. Vincent is sitting at a chair, his elbows on his knees and his head hung low. "I should have protected her," he mumbled. "I should have stayed with her."

Xenphea rests a tiny hand on his back. "No, dear, it is not your fault, we're all to blame," she said. "We should have noticed."

He nodded his head, though he still mentally bashing himself. Fido whimpered; his ears are flat against his head. Susan holds her husband tighter. "S-she didn't tell us," she whimpered. "This happened a month ago!"

Susan cried harder as her husband held her close, his eyes red from crying himself. He doesn't say anything. Wendy was in the same place as her daughter; in the arms of her husband. "How can this have happened," Wendy whispered. "You could never think that this could happen to your family."

Dr. Cockroach locked his jaws, nuzzling his face in his wife's hair. B.O.B looks over at the pacing Gayla. "What's wrong with Dominique?" he asked.

No one wants to answer him. How could he understand? The werewolf sighed and went over to him. "Something very bad happened to Dominique," she stated. It was like talking to a child.

B.O.B face flashed to child-like concern. "What happened to Dominique?" he asked.

"She was hurt, B.O.B," Gayla explained to him.

B.O.B gasped. "Who hurt her?"

Gayla looked over to the doctor, who just stared back. "His name is Jack Powers, B.O.B," the doctor said, his voice on the verge of cracking.

B.O.B whimpered. "Poor Dominique," he whispered.

Dominique looked towards the glass, only seeing blackness. But on the other side of the glass, her family looked at her. Her mother put a hand on the glass. "We're here for you, honey," she whispered.

The teenager's cold gaze looked over to the open door. Two police officers came in. One was a tall blonde and the other one was a smaller, black haired man. "Dominique Brundle?" the blonde asked.

"Yeah," she grumbled.

The two cops took seats in front of the girl, resting their elbows on the table. "So, your parents tell me that you were raped at a party. Is that correct?"

"Yeah."

The black-haired man pulled out a paper from his clipboard. "So, what were you doing at the time?" he asked.

"I was at the party, and someone spiked the drink, and I got drunk," Dominique explained, completely emotionless. She had to be. "This boy wouldn't leave me alone and he raped me when I was outside. The end."

The blonde furrowed his brows sadly, but the dark haired man just wrote down everything she said. "Okay, what were you doing before he raped you?"

"Eating."

"No, I mean, were you wearing something that made him rape you? Like, were you being provocative in any way?"

Dominique just looked at him. Link, Mei, and Xenphea gapped, Gayla and Fido growled, her parents and grandparents were stunned out of their wits. The cop was blaming _her_ for the rape. The other cop just looked at the police officer next to him, disgusted. The monster-girl's gaze became cold and hard. "Are _you_ blaming _me_ for what happened?" she asked, a twisted smile formed on her lips.

"Well, um, you might have done something—"

Dr. Cockroach wanted to burst in and tell that other officer off. But Dominique got to it before he did. "YOU LISTEN HERE, SMARTASS!! I DIDN'T DESERVE TO GET RAPED!! I DID NOTHING, BUT REJECT HIM TO A DANCE, THEN HE THOUGHT IT WAS ALRIGHT TO HURT ME!! I DID _NOTHING_!!"

"Atta girl," Link hooted, clapping his webbed hands.

She was winded to the part that her face was red and her breathing was deep. The blonde slapped the other man's head. "Get out," he growled.

The other man slammed down his clipboard and he and Dominique had a quick battle of glares before he left the room. Dominique started to calm down and sat back in her chair. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

The blonde shook his head. "Naw, he had it coming," he told her. "Now, I understand what you're going through."

She glared at him. "You have _no_ idea what I have been through," she growled. "No _man_ should ever say that because they don't!"

He looked at her with deep, intelligent eyes. "Well, then some men come close to understanding."

Dominique was confused, and it was evident on her face.

"My mother was raped by my father," he told her. "I know this must be painful."

Dominique hung her head, looking at the red marks on the inside of her wrist. "I want my parents," she begged him. "Can my family be in here with me?"

The other monsters (and humans) felt exceedingly sad just then for her. The policeman shook his head. "I'm sorry—just you and me," he told her. "You're parents are on the other side of the glass. They're here for you."

Dominique stared at the glass to the right of her. She could just vision her family waiting for her on the other side. Her antennas drooped and she looked at the handsome man in front of her. "Now, dear, tell me everything."

* * *

Dominique rushed to her parents, who embraced her in a hug. Her father pulled her back to look at her. "Domi, why didn't you tell us?" he asked, his large eyes filled with sadness.

"I was ashamed."

"Perfectly normal, sadly enough," the blonde cop stated. "A rape victim doesn't tell their parents out of fear. Right, Dominique, you were afraid?"

The girl nodded, Vincent holding her tightly to his chest. "Yeah, I was afraid you would be mad," she whispered.

"Mad?" Wendy asked; placing her hand on her granddaughter's back.

"Another normal reaction, sadly," the cop breathed. "Victims don't tell out of fear. They think that their parents will become enraged if they hear. So they either conflict hurt on themselves or do drugs. It is an emotional release. Grades drop, they fear to be alone, night sweats and nightmares . . ."

Dr. Cockroach looked at his daughter, who was in the arms of her grandfather. She looked ashamed and tore her eyes away from his gaze. Link walked up to the policeman. "So, are you going to arrest the punk?" he growled.

"Yes, just as long as now of you mind. But I can see you don't care if he does."

"We want to beat him senseless," snarled Gayla.

Mei nodded; even calm Xenphea crossed her arms and nodded. Fido snarled at the thought. The policeman nodded. "Okay, let's arrest the rapist."


	14. Confrontation

I'm on a roll!

* * *

Confrontation

14

Dominique sat on the fuzzy butterfly, hearing the screeches of the police car under them. Vincent held her close to him, his face nuzzled into her shoulder. "Sis, why didn't you tell me?" he asked, his voice mumbled by the coat she was wearing.

"I was afraid," she whispered.

Vincent held his sister closer. "I love you, Sis," he breathed.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "I love you too, Vince," Dominique stated. "I love you so much."

Susan was in giant form, her pills have worn off. Dr. Cockroach looked sadly at his daughter. He was silent the whole time, up until Carl spoke: "Son, this isn't your fault," he told him.

"It feels like it," the scientist breathed.

"No, it's _my_ fault," Susan stated. "I _made_ you allow Dominique and Vincent to go. This is all my fault." She inhaled sharply.

"_Stop it_!" snapped Gayla.

Her hard gaze flashed over her family. "This is none of your fault. This isn't yours—" She pointed at the doctor. "—or yers—" She pointed at Susan. "—this is Jack Powers' fault!"

Insectosaurus screeched and Fido barked. Link nodded. "Yeah, I say we take him and beat him!" the fish-man hollered.

Mei nodded, cracking her knuckles. "Yeah, first we'll—"

"No," the doctor growled. "The only person that's going to beat up Jack is Dominique."

"Then we're on him!" snapped Link.

"How 'bout we let B.O.B eat him," Xenphea stated darkly.

Susan looked at the red alien, surprised on what she just said. She had never heard Xenphea say anything like that. Gayla smiled wolfishly. "Good idea, Stretch!"

B.O.B looked over. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing," snapped the werewolf.

Dr. Cockroach blinked and looked over at her daughter. "Dear God, we haven't asked her whether she has an STD or is pregnant."

The brute force of reality hit every monster. The doctor scuttled over to his children. "Domi?" he called softly.

The teenager female glanced up. "Papa?" she questioned.

He picked at his nails. "Um, this is delicate, love, but, do you know if you have an STD or is pregnant?" he asked sadly.

Susan looked at her daughter. Vincent pulled back to face his sister, who sighed. "That day I skipped, I went to the doctors' to see if I was pregnant or had an STD. I was disease free and I'm not pregnant."

Everyone let out a sigh. Dr. Cockroach reached over and held his daughter. "Honey, I love you so much," he whispered.

"I love you too, Papa."

The large fluffy butterfly let out a long, loud screech. Link translated: "The cops stopped in front of a house!"

Dominique glanced down. The little cars were huddled around a two-story house. This was it. The half-cockroach teenager held her father closer, nuzzling her face in his chest. "We're there," she whispered.

Vincent began to hiss like a cat. "I'll kill him," he growled.

"Dominique gets the first punch!" yelled the brown werewolf.

The butterfly landed on the grass and the cops came out. The monsters slid down the wings of the butterfly monster. Xenphea gripped the back of Gayla by the tail; she was snarling and spitting like a rabid dog. A beautiful Mexican woman came out; looking extremely confused by the cops being on her lawn and the family group of famous monsters was also. "Hello?" she asked.

"Where is Jack Powers?" the blonde hissed.

"My son?" she questioned. "What does my son have to do with this?"

"Your little pride and joy raped my daughter!" yelled the bug-man.

She looked flabbergasted. "What?"

A man, an Anglo-Saxon, came up next to his wife. "Hello? Baby, what's going on?"

"Dr. Cockroach claims that _our_ son raped _his _daughter," she reported.

"What!? No!"

"Yes," the cop answered. "We have a warrant for his arrest. Get him out here."

Just then, Jack came down. "Hey, Mom, what—"

He stopped when he saw the cops and the monster family. Every monster just then wanted to jump him and rip him apart. The Mexican woman turned to her son. "They're claiming that you raped Dr. Cockroach's daughter," she explained.

Jack glared at Dominique, who returned it just as coldly. "So, you think you're so tough now that you have your mutated little family with you?" he mocked, smugly smiling.

Dominique snarled just as wildly as Fido and Gayla. The father took a step away from his son. "What?" he asked.

"She's lying," Jack hissed.

Dominique was going to snap his neck. "What! You raped me!" she hollered.

Susan's eyes were red with tears, and she was gripping the butterfly monster's fur tightly. "How could you?" she hissed hotly.

The cop grabbed the boy. "Simple: we take him downtown," he told the family. "We'll give him a lie detector test. If he's telling the truth, we'll let him go. But if he's lying, he'll be thrown in prison. After all, by law, he's an adult."

Link, Gayla, Mei and the rest of the monsters and single alien wanted to rip him apart. Jack smugly smiled. "Alright, I'll do it," he stated. "I'll win."

Dominique felt sick inside. Her father placed his hand on her shoulder and gave her a gentle squeeze. The teenager looked at her father. She placed her hand over his. She had to be strong. For her family.

* * *

He had_ failed_. The lie detector test _proved_ him to be _lying_. Suddenly, instead of saying he was innocent; he now claimed that she had it coming. He was now being dragged away by two officers and three other officers had to keep Link, Gayla, Fido, and Mei at bay. They wanted to rip him to pieces. Jack's mother was crying her eyes out, while Jack's father had a glare on his face. Jack smirked. "Hey, Dad," he greeted, smugly smiling.

"You're no longer my son," he breathed.

Jack continued to smile sickly as the policemen behind him pushed him to a cell. Dominique smiled widely and flipped him off. Her father caught that, but he let it slide. Right now, he didn't care. Susan, who was in her giant form, peered in through one of the many windows in the police station. "I hope you rot!"

The Mexican woman turned to Dominique and gave her a big hug. "I'm so sorry," she told the monster teenager. "I—I never thought—Oh Lord, I'm so sorry."

Dominique smiled and returned the embrace. "It is okay, you are not to blame," she told the woman.

Mr. Powers cleared his throat and looked over to Dr. Cockroach. "Is there anything we can do?" he asked.

"Can we beat up your son?" Mei snarled.

"He's no longer my son," Mr. Powers stated. He paused. "I never thought he would go that low . . ."

Mrs. Powers let go of Dominique and took her face into her hands. "My child, God is with you. God will protect you now."

Dominique couldn't help but to smile.

* * *

"I want to see Uncle Monger."

Everyone turned to Dominique. Her grandfather released her from a suffocating hug and looked at her. "Monger?" he asked.

She nodded. Then her gaze went to her parents. "Can we see him?" she asked. "I want to see if he's okay."

"'Okay'? Why wouldn't he be okay?" Wendy asked softly.

"Oh, yeah, you don't know," Gayla began. "Monger has cancer."

Wendy gasped, covering her mouth with her hands. Carl's mouth hung open. "Oh my God, is he okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, he'll be fine," Vincent stated, rubbing the back of his head. "He's getting a new liver."

Wendy sighed, resting her hand on her breast. "Thank God," she breathed, Carl placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

* * *

His skin wasn't as yellow as it was before, thankfully. The bruises on his arms faded away by now. It was a horrible thing to have liver cancer. Dominique remembered why she wanted to be a scientist like her father: she wanted to cure cancer and help people. She was five when she first told her father. She remembered it quiet well:

_It was a bright spring afternoon. Her father sat in his little invention room, trying either to make or fix some sort of a cell phone. Dominique wondered into the room, clinging to her rabbit plush toy like it was her soul. She went over to her father and stood up on her tippy-toes to see what he was creating. "What are you doing?" she had asked him._

_He turned down to look at her; a smile had touched his lips. Dr. Cockroach put down his screwdriver and reached over to pick her up, placing her on his lap. "I'm trying to fix this cell phone, love," he breathed, ruffling her silver hair, careful of her antennas._

_He then went into full detail about the mechanics and the way it worked. She hadn't a single clue what he was talking about half of the time, but she enjoyed hearing what he had to say. ". . . and that's how it works."_

_She beamed innocently, her large gold eyes wide with interest. "I want to be like you. I want to be a scientist."_

_Dominique thought that he was going to cry in joy when he heard that._

She smiled at the memory. Her father rested his hand on her shoulder. "Do you want to tell him?" he asked quietly.

"Tell me what?" asked Monger, scratching the back of his neck.

Dominique sighed and nodded. "Yeah," she breathed.

Dr. Cockroach nodded and herded the rest of the family out of the room. The teenager sighed and went over to his bed. Monger rested his hand over hers. "What is it?" he asked.

Dominique sighed. "Well . . . I was at a party, Uncle . . ."


	15. A court appeal

Two more chapters and then we're done!

Sorry, you don't get to see how Monger reacted. You have an imagination! Use it!

* * *

A court appeal

15

Someone had leaked the information about Dominique and Jack's arrest. It wasn't before long when the whole bloody world found out what had happened to her. One of the problems of having a famous family. When she went back to school on Monday, she was sure that she would be picked on. But, she wasn't. In fact, people came up to her to tell her how sorry they were for her. One black girl came over and gave her a long embrace; Dominique couldn't help but to hold her in return. Then a boy gave her a rose and a box of candy, and told her that his cousin's cousin was raped too. Then Elizabeth approached her. Dominique was prepared to have a verbal fight with her, but this time was _very_ different.

"I'm so sorry for you."

Dominique and Vincent both were very caught off guard. Elizabeth truly looked sorry. Her face was truly sad. "Dominique, I'm so sorry," she breathed.

The monster teenager glanced at her brother. Then she turned back to the Dietl's kid. "I was thinking; we're acting stupid about this," Elizabeth stated. "I mean—what happened to our parents happened to them. We shouldn't fight over the past."

Dominique smirked. "Yeah, it was pointless," she stated.

Elizabeth held out her hand to the monster girl. "Truce?"

Dominique just stared at it. She slowly took it into her own hand and they shook. Dietl's daughter smiled warmly. "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow," the other teenager stated.

"Alright."

Elizabeth nodded her head and released her hand. She walked away as Dominique went over to her brother. "Do you think she means it?" he asked, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"We'll see, Bro."

* * *

It turns out that she _was_ telling the truth. Apparently her old friends left her so be more popular, and left her to be very alone. But, Elizabeth really felt sad about Dominique. They became fast friends and chatted for hours and sat next to each other. Vincent was surprised by what happened, but welcomed the friendship. Now it was the day of going to court. Yes, the police had set a date for what happened, and Friday was the day. Elizabeth found out, and: "I'm coming to court with you."

Dominique nearly choked on her water. "W-what?" she asked.

"I want to come and support you," Elizabeth stated.

"Um, okay," Dominique stated, concerned.

She was concerned that her parents and her parents may get into a fight. And boy, she was close. When Friday came and Elizabeth and her parents came, both families cast glares. Elizabeth went over to tightly hug Dominique. "Okay, today's the big day!" she cried.

"Yeah," Dominique breathed, looking around the court room for Tai.

She smiled big when he came in. He looked directly at her and went over to her, giving her a tight hug. His parents smiled at the scene. The mother was slightly smaller than the father. Derik's wife was a blonde about his height. Both were silent as Derik and Dr. Cockroach had a battle of glares, and Gayla was waiting for him to do something stupid so she could throw him out of the court room, just like the good old days. But so far he had done nothing. Dominique had to wear a dress. She never really liked dresses. But there was one she loved—a plain white one. After seeing some beautiful Indian designs on the internet, she decided that it needed to be embroidered. But when she kept poking her finger with a needle and the thread kept snapping; ruining the dress. Dominique gave up in a huff and tossed it in the garbage. She had to explain its absence to her father . . . soon enough.

"I'm sorry for your daughter," Derik whispered.

Susan looked at him. "Thank you."

* * *

"We, the jury, find the Defendant guilty of rape. You will be in prison for twenty years."

Jack lowered his head and the Dominique's friend and family cheered. "I hope you can find a boyfriend in prison!" screamed Gayla.

Jack cast a glare at the werewolf as the policemen drug the boy away. His parents watched, ashamed beyond belief. Tai smirked and Vincent picked up his sister. Dr. Cockroach smiled as his wife hugged him tightly. B.O.B oozed over and pointed at the boy. "Yeah! That's what you get for hurting Domi!" he cried.

"Yeah! Tell him off, B.O.B!" Mei cheered, smirking and smiling.

Derik nodded, and he and his wife and daughter left, not before Elizabeth gave Dominique a hug. Only the teenager monster watched the Dietl family go. The court room was being empty as people left one by one. Dr. Cockroach and Susan went out of the court first to get Insectosaurus. The others were going to ask the judge some questions. Just then, a whole bunch of cameraman and paparazzi. Derik also approached them. Even though he was kind enough to come to the court, Dr. Cockroach's first instinct that he wanted an interview. All three stayed silent, just staring at each other. The anchorman cleared his throat.

"We haven't talked, even though we were next to each other for two hours, and we didn't look at each other or anything," he stated. "I'm sorry for your daughter."

He sounded like he really meant it, but Susan was too distressed to tell. After all, her daughter was raped and she was still suffering from trauma. "Listen, Derik," she stated. "I'm very surprised that you came, but we don't know how we feel. We don't need your pity." Her tears were marring her cheeks.

Dr. Cockroach squeezed her shoulder comfortably, glaring at the anchorman. Derik held up his hands. "No, I really mean it," he stated, reaching into his jacket and he pulled out a card. "Here, I know Dominique is under depression. She's a psychologist, and a very good one."

Susan looked at the card, and gingerly took it. It read:

_Dr. Corsvac M.D._

It gave where she was, how long she was in business . . . The couple looked at it, then back up at the saddened anchorman. "I know what I did in the past was stupid," Derik murmured, rubbing the back of his head. "I tossed you aside like a piece of trash, I tried to ruin your wedding, I badgered you—I know this will never make up for what I did, but I want to help. If you go to her, I'll pay for everything."

Dr. Cockroach and Susan were flabbergasted. They didn't know what to think. The silver-haired female looked at the anchorman. "Derik . . ."

He smiled slightly. "You don't have to go with her, but she helped with my wife, she may help your daughter out." Derik placed his hands into his pockets.

A smile touched Susan's lips. "Thank you, Derik," she whispered, gripping the card like it was her lifeline.

He nodded. "Of course, I owe it to you, after what I did," Derik murmured.

There was an awkward silence, between the flashes of cameras and calls. The anchorman cleared his throat. "Take care," he stated, going back to his cameraman.

He wasn't giving them an interview. He wasn't going to harass them. He was letting them go. The married couple walked arm-in-arm as the rest of the monster family came out. They joined them and went to the large butterfly. Some paparazzi started to follow them, but Derik stopped them dead. "No, leave them alone."

And they did.


	16. A book and good grades

Okay, one more chapter and this will be done!

. . .

I'm sorry, Solar.

I COULD WAIT ANY LONGER!!

D:

* * *

A book and good grades

16

Dominique stared hard at her German report that she turned in about a week ago. An A+ was plastered in bright red ink at the top corner of the page. A tiny smile played on her lips, and she whipped her eyes dry. School had been over for a while, and her brother and friends waited outside. Her teacher came over with a box of tissues, drew one out, and dabbed her eyes dry. Mr. Krous pulled up a chair next to her, and patted the paper. "Good work, Dominique," he said, grinning.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Been through a lot, haven't you?" he asked. "Is it true?"

Dominique sighed, and then she took in a shaky breath. "Yes, it is all true," she told him. "D-do you care to listen?"

He nodded his head. "Yes, you can talk to me."

"Okay . . ." Dominique took in a breath and then paused. "This is what happened."

* * *

Elizabeth had to make up a test during lunch; Vincent had a light case of food poisoning and was still at home. It was just her and Tai, just sitting on the lawn of the school. Dominique ripped into her lunch—a brown paper bag. Tai had orange chicken and string beans. He looked over at her. "How are you?" he asked.

She looked at him and smiled. "Actually, I feel better than ever," Dominique stated.

"A-are you going to therapy?" he asked softly.

She nodded. "Yeah, this Saturday," Dominique stated, swallowing her food.

Tai nodded and finished off the rest of the chicken. "Ah."

She nodded.

"You're becoming your normal self again."

The monster teenager turned to look at him. "I am?"

He bobbed his head. "Oh, yes," Tai breathed. "You're happier."

She blinked and looked at her feet. A grin formed on her face and she looked at him. "You're right, though, I do feel happier."

Tai smiled meekly. "I'm glad that you're happier," he told her.

She bore her gold eyes into the side of his head as he awkwardly cleared his throat. "Um, Dominique, I want to tell you something."

"What?"

He looked at his hands, a thick blush settled on his face. "Um—uh."

Dominique chuckled and pushed him playfully. "C'mon, tell me, what is it?"

He was so fast. Tai grabbed the sides of her head and kissed her lips. Dominique's antennas perked up in surprise and her eyes widened. She was tense. This was . . . he liked her? Right before she would kiss him in return, the Asian boy pulled back and released her head. "I'm sorry!" he cried.

She was slightly dazed as her right antenna was having a seizure. Dominique looked up as Tai had an embarrassed face on. "I'm sorry! I never meant to—"

The teenage monster lunged at him, kissing his lips. Tai's eyes widened as her lips pressed softly against his. He relaxed and kissed her in return. The boy wrapped his arms around her thin body and she gripped his shoulders. They pulled back and looked at each other. Tai held her close and both lowered to the soft grass under them. He lightly tangled his fingers in her hair and her antennas brushed through his dark hair. "Hey, Tai."

"Yeah?"

"I think I'm going to write a book."

He looked at her. "A book? About what?"

"What happened to me."

Tai was silent.

"I want to help other girls to protect themselves from things like this."

He nodded, rubbing her back soothingly. "Okay, that sounds good," he breathed. "You should write it."

Dominique pulled her head up to look at him. "You think so?" she asked.

"Yeah, girls should know how to protect themselves. I think it would be good."

Dominique smiled. "Okay, I'll start writing it."

"Can I help in some way?"

"Sure," breathed Dominique.

He smiled and gently fingered her antennas. They twitched at the contact and she placed her head on his chest. "Do you want to be my girlfriend?" he asked with a rather nervous tone.

"Yeah. I'd love to."

* * *

One more chapter and we're done!


	17. A father’s pride

A father's pride

17

Monger had a successful liver transplant. Everyone of the large odd family let out a sigh of relief. Elizabeth became Dominique's closet friend and the monster teenager was currently dating Tai. The Power family kept in touch with Dominique's family, constantly checking up on her. Vincent was in the school football league and his grades were all Bs. He surprised the family with his report card. Dominique still beat him to the ground with her honor-roll grades. She was now able to skip a year in high school, and she accepted. Now she was a sophomore, much to her brother's digress but to her parents' delight. It had been a week since Jack was sent to prison. Link, Mei, and Gayla made jokes about him having a "boyfriend" in prison. Now Dominique and Monger were alone. His skin was turning back into his natural shade, but he still looked sickly.

"So, Doctor tells me that you skipped a year in school," Monger stated.

Dominique smiled proudly and nodded. "Yep."

He laughed. "Good, I'm glad for you," Monger stated.

"How do you feel, Uncle?" asked the teenager monster.

Monger took in a breath. "Tired, kid," he answered. "I'm tired. I'm not getting any younger either. Perhaps I should make amends with the man upstairs." He pointed up.

He was referring to God. Dominique looked up at the ceiling. She didn't know if there was a god or not. But if there was, God put her through the ringer, but everything turned out to be okay. "How do you know God's a man?" Dominique playfully asked.

Monger raised an eyebrow to her. "The Good Book says so," he answered.

"Uh-huh."

Monger's smile faded from his face. "But how do you really feel?" he asked, resting his hand over hers.

She looked at their hands and sighed. "I've never been better," Dominique answered truthfully.

The old general nodded. "C'mon, give the old man a hug," he said, opening his arms to her.

She smiled and complied. "You're a good kid, Dominique, don't change."

* * *

Gayla laughed as Dominique pushed Vincent into the cold surf. He darted out, screaming how cold it was. Mei watched from a beach chair, pushing up her sunglasses. "Careful, kids, don't kill each other," she stated, fixing the sunglasses on her face.

It was a perfect Saturday morning. Link grabbed Dominique and tossed her into the sea. She yelped at the coldness of the waters but never left the salty liquid. Susan, in her giant form, watched from the cliff overlooking the family. Her husband sat on her shoulder. Fido joined Dominique in the cold waters, rushing over to play with her. The large fuzzy butterfly watched, her tail wading in the water. She flapped her wings, creating a light breeze over the group. "She looks like her normal self again," Susan noted.

Dr. Cockroach nodded. "Yes, she does," he agreed.

He looked up at her and saw her pained face. "This is all my fault," she whispered.

Her husband stood up quickly. "No, my love, it is not," he objected, placing his tiny hand on her face. "You wanted her to enjoy life—this is not your fault."

"I-it feels like it."

He sighed, his large eyes glanced down as her saw his father-in-law wad his feet in the ocean. Then Gayla pushed him in and Wendy began to laugh hard. Dr. Cockroach looked at his saddened wife. "My dear," he breathed, scuttling up the nape of her neck and to the top of her head.

She gasped in surprise as she felt his little body rest at the top part of her head. He nestled himself in her hair, laying on his stomach like he was laying on a bed. His hands touched her forehead. "This is not your fault, it is that little rat's fault," Dr. Cockroach breathed.

Susan sighed, whipping the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand. "But it still feels like it does, James."

He kissed the top of her head. "My dear, she looks better than ever, now," Dr. Cockroach told her.

She nodded, careful not to knock off her husband. "How are her scars?" she asked timidly.

"Getting better," he answered. "They've nearly faded away by now."

"What did she use to hurt herself with?"

"Her fingernails."

Susan nodded. "At least it wasn't a razor," she whispered.

Dr. Cockroach didn't even want to think about that. He took in a shaky breath. "I love you dearly, Susan."

"I love you just as much, James."

* * *

Dominique watched as Gayla, Mei, Link and her brother play soccer. Guys against girls. Carl and Wendy watched from the sidelines, cheering both teams on. Her mother was still in her giant form, and her husband was still sitting on her shoulder. Day was becoming dusk and the clouds began to fade away. The teenager monster scuttled up the side of her mother and perched on her other empty shoulder. "Hey, Mama, Papa," she greeted.

Dr. Cockroach scuttled over to his daughter by going across Susan's shoulder blades. He sat next to his daughter, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "How are you, love?" he asked soothingly.

She beamed like the sun. "Great," Dominique answered.

Susan looked at her daughter. "How's your trips to therapy?" she softly asked.

"Fine, everything is great," she answered.

Susan tired to lightly nuzzle her daughter with her head. Dominique smiled, enjoying the affection. Dr. Cockroach smiled, and reached over to grab her wrist. "Can I see?" he asked.

Dominique looked at her father and then slowly nodded. He took her wrist and looked at it. The once red lines were very pink and extremely light. "They're healing," he noticed.

"Yeah."

The doctor smiled sadly and kissed her cheek. "I'm going back inside," Dr. Cockroach announced. "It's getting too cold for me."

The doctor patted his wife's shoulder and jumped down onto the grass. Dominique nuzzled her mother's cheek and Susan returned it, careful not to knock her daughter off. "You're the best, Mama."

Susan glanced down at her daughter, who was smiling merrily. The giantess returned it. "And I couldn't ask for a better daughter."

* * *

_Ue o muite arukou_

_Namida ga kobore naiyouni_

_Omoidasu haruohi_

_Hitoribotchi no yoru_

Dominique was writing down her homework. She had to write a report in English. The teenage monster raised her grades up to A+s. She knew her parents would be so proud of her. Dominique smiled at the thought.

_Ue o muite arukou_

_Nijinda hosi o kazoete_

_Omoidasu natsunohi_

_Hitoribotchi no yoru_

She looked at her rough draft that lay next to right hand. Her rough drafts always looked perfect, expect the occasional scratching out of words and pen marks. Her brother's tend to look like a train wreck. Dominique chuckled lightly at the thought and continued to type on her computer.

_Shiawase wa kumo no ueni_

_Shiawase wa sora no ueni_

_Ue o muite arukou_

_Namida ga kobore naiyouni_

_Omoidasu haruohi_

_Hitoribotchi no yoru_

The singer was now whistling. Dominique had to admit, he was a good whistler. Fido's tiny ears perked up to the sound and he lifted his head up from his paws. The monster teenager smiled and reached over to lightly pet his head. He gave a dog smile, enjoying the scratches. After she had finished, she gave him a pat on the head and returned to her homework.

_Omoidasu akinohi_

_Hitoribotchi no yoru_

_Kanashimi wa hosino kageni_

_Kanashimi wa tsukino kageni_

_Ue o muite arukou_

_Namida ga kobore naiyouni_

_Omoidasu haruohi_

_Hitoribotchi no yoru_

Dominique listened as the singer's whistling faded away into nothingness. She completed her essay and saved her work on the computer. Tomorrow she was going out with Tai. She couldn't wait. Elizabeth also invited her over to her home the following week. She was surprised when her parents told her about Derik. She was waiting for him to do something stupid, but her father told her that he was very kind. Now that she was friends with Elizabeth, her parents started to talk to Derik—it was like they were making amends or something. She was so used to flipping him off when she saw him on the television and throwing darts at his picture. He turned out to be okay.

The teenage monster yawned and went over to her bed. She had brushed her teeth and was in her pajamas. A knock on the door made Dominique look up. "Come in," she called.

Her father entered the room. He held the door open for only a couple of seconds, before closing it and coming over to sit next to his daughter. Dr. Cockroach placed an arm around her shoulders. "How are you holding up?" he asked, rubbing her shoulders.

"Great," Dominique answered with a grin.

"The sessions?"

"Good."

He smiled as he continued to rub her shoulder. "Just dandy," he breathed.

Dominique glanced down at her bare feet. Her brother painted her toenails red for a joke. She faintly smiled at the memory. She then frowned and looked up at her father. "Do you think I'm dirty?" she asked meekly.

Dr. Cockroach's mouth dropped open and his antennas fell limp in shock. Her father pulled her into a tight embrace. "No, never, this _isn't_ your fault," he murmured.

Dominique held him in return, softly crying into his shoulder. He pulled back, drying her tears with his lab coat sleeve. "I love you, Dominique; your mother loves you and so does everyone else," Dr. Cockroach breathed. "You're my little girl, and nothing will change that."

She smiled at her father, sniffling slightly as he father kissed her cheek. "Goodnight, love," he said. "I'm so proud of you. We all are."

"'Night, Papa."

Fido stood up as Dr. Cockroach got up from the bed and dimmed the lights. He mouthed: "I love you" and closed the door. Dominique smiled as her gaze landed on the monster wolf next to her bed. His eyes had that begging look in them. He wanted to sleep with her. The teenage monster smiled and moved over to the other side of her bed, patting the empty space next to her. Fido smiled doglike and hopped onto the plush bed, the mattress sinking slightly under his weight. Dominique landed down next to him and wrapped and arm around his body and they both fell asleep. But a smile was plastered on Dominique's sleeping face. She achieved her goal:

Her parents were proud of her.

-Fin-

End of the trilogy.

* * *

The song is called _Sukiyaki_. It's a pretty Japanese song.


	18. MYP Commentary

Making you proud

Commentary

Things you must know:

Okay, let me start off by saying, what happened to Dominique wasn't to make her special or anything like that. I wrote this as a lesson to teenage girls. I know a cop, and he tells me that all the time teenager girls (and boys) that get raped never tell their parents out of shame. I looked into the psychology of it, and found out that they don't tell anyone because they are ashamed of what happened and they think no one will believe them. They think that they are dirty because of it, and that's why they never tell. I'm fifteen and I try not to put myself in any sort of situation that will get me raped. Here's how you can protect yourself:

**One**: Don't leave your drink alone. Anyone can put a sleeping pill in it, and take you away. After you finish a drink, tell the bartender to take the glass away. I saw this whole thing on it on _Tyra_ (or _Oprah_?) and it was very disturbing. They used sugar as drugs. If you find that episode, watch it.

**Two**: Don't drink too much. Drinking men will see that and try to take advantage of you.

**Three**: Don't be in a crowd with drinking men.

**Four**: Always have a friend around you that isn't drinking much or at all.

**Five**: Don't go to a party. That's the best way, but most teenagers/adults like parties (I don't know why, I personally hate them. Too loud for me . . . Shit, I'm such a nerd), but if you do, just be careful. Promise me that.

This is some warning signs: night sweats, fear of being alone, hurting themselves, eat more or less food, and lost interest of activities.

Yes, I lost my innocence (like in my mind innocence) at a very young age (ten?), and was taught to be careful. My parents just wanted me to be safe. And if you have younger siblings or kids of your own, teach them this; it's better that they lose their innocence than their life, right? Yes, this fanfic had to do with very adult things, as you saw. Now, I'm not calling men all bad, there are good guys out there. Just be careful. But I'm sure that you guys know this stuff, right? Your parents should have taught you this; or at least a cop from your local police station when they come to school when yer in high school (or was) and they taught you this. But, sometimes, cops may _blame_ the rape victim. Why? Because they don't want to do their job, that's why!

Okay, on with the story commentary. This is the last of the trilogy! I decided to make Dominique and Vincent character foils. They seemed to be like the perfect character foils. Many like Vincent, perhaps 'cause he's a little dumb and soft for a giant? XD I promised Susan would be more Ginormica in this fic. :3 Yes, Tai loves Dominique, I hoped I made that clear. They end up marrying. :3 I hope Dominique didn't come off as a Mary-Sue. D:

This one is the most reviewed one out of the trilogy. Neat!

And Dominique's crush on her teacher was something that happened to me. I fell hard for my teacher in freshman year (which is weird for me, I never have crushes, except when I was in second grade). But he was handsome. I found out he was, like, forty. XD He looked like he was twenty-five! I swear to God! He was awesome, and he loved my drawings and my puppy folder. The cover had a photo of a puppy Doberman on it. He'd go: "How cute!" XDD He was awesome.

Now I can go work on _Dreams follow nightmares_,_ My sweet revenge_, _The Monstrous Force_, _The winter's chill_, _My favorite mistake_ and _A friend in need_.

. . . .

D: So much to write.

And I might . . .

_Might._

_Might._

_**Might.**_

**_MIGHT._**

Do a sequel to _Drafted for duty_ and maybe do something about Gayla's past.

Well, I'll stop writing any new MvA fanfictions for a while, so, yes, this is the end; for now. Sorry, but you'll see more from me soon. I promise. Alternate endings coming up! Well, gotta go. Be safe and peace out!

_Cut!_

Gayla, Fido, Gizmo, Xenphea, Mei, Dominique, Jack Powers (yuck), Vincent, Tai and Elizabeth and fanfic idea © Me.

MvA characters and story © Dreamworks.


	19. Alternate endings

Making you proud

Alternate endings

**#1**

Dr. Cockroach had his legs crossed, and both of his hands in his lap. His antenna twitched, and he looked around the office. She re-cleaned it. This therapist was a mighty clean freak. But that was fine with him. Susan couldn't make it, she had to take Vincent to his game and the others couldn't either. He heard a _click_ of the door knob, and turned to the now opening door. Dominique and the therapist walked out of the room, and the doctor got up. His daughter went over to hug him. She was going back to her normal self. He smiled, and held her in return. Dr. Cockroach pulled away to look at her.

"Okay?" he asked.

Dominique smiled widely. "Yeah, Papa," she said.

The therapist beamed. "Now, I'll see you next Friday," she said.

The teenager nodded. "Okay, ma'am," she said.

"Alright, I'll you later," she said. "Goodbye."

"Bye," Dominique said, waving.

"You have a good day," the cockroach-headed scientist said.

She nodded. She felt good inside that she was helping this poor girl through a tough time. The therapist walked out of her office, and into the little room where Dominique was. Dr. Cockroach wrapped an arm around his daughter's shoulders, and they walked out of the room. When they were in the hall, Dominique looked up at her father. "Papa?"

He glanced down. "Yes, love?"

"I-I have a new poem I want to write, you wanna hear it?"

His eyes widened. She was writing poetry again. Dr. Cockroach beamed, and held her tighter. "Of course I would," he said. "I'd love to hear it."

**#2**

"Here he is," the guard said.

Tai looked into Jack's cell. He was sitting on a dirty old cot, and was in an orange jumpsuit. The boy nodded, and approached the cell. The used-to-be senior glanced up, and grinned. "It's the tramp's boyfriend," he snarled sickly.

Tai narrowed his eyes at him. "Don't call Dominique that you slime," he hissed. "I just came to tell you that I hope you rot in here."

Jack got up, sauntered over to the cell, and rested against it. "I'll be getting out in twenty years, I won't die in here," he said.

"Well, actually, you're going to go to court again."

"Why?"

"The judge thought the sentence was too short."

Jack's eyes widened. "What did you do!?"

Tai smiled and shrugged. "You'll see on Saturday. Bye." He began to walk away.

"What did you do, you rat!?" called Jack.

Tai ignored him, smiling. He got the judge and the court to add thirty more years on to his sentence. Boy, it was a good day. No one ever hurts his girl. Jack growled, hanging his hands on the metal bars. He happened to glance over to see another jail-mate. He was Asian, who was smirking and smiling at him. Then he winked at Jack. The teenager shivered and stared wide-eyed at the other prisoner. He _didn't_ want to have a boyfriend . . . But he was in prison . . . Anything goes.

**#3**

Dominique watched as waves crash along the sandy beach. Insectosaurus waded in the water, and Link splashed around. She smiled. Things were going back to normal in her household. She, herself, was going back to normal. She didn't feel depressed anymore, she felt happy again. Dominique had started to write her poems again. But it wasn't like she would ever forget what happened, no. That would stay with her until she was dead. She heard the slight rumbles of footsteps behind her, and a large shadow cast in front of her. She glanced up, smiling as her giant mother bent down next to her daughter. "Hi, honey," she said. "How are you?"

She beamed. "Just grand," she stated.

Susan allowed her large fingers to run along her daughter's face. "Are you really?"

Dominique nodded. "I couldn't be better," she said.

Her mother bit her lower lip, and sat on the sandy beach. "Okay, dear," Susan whispered.

Dominique crawled up her mother's arm, and perched herself on her shoulder. They didn't talk; they just sat there, enjoying the other's company. "I love you, Mama," Dominique said.

Susan looked over, tears pinching her eyes. "I love you too, honey."

**#4**

Dominique looked over at a picture her aging father. Even though his life was prolonged for fifty more years, he now began to age. His moustache was graying along with his eyebrows. His eyes looked tired all the time. But he still looked good for a cockroach-headed man. Her mother was aged too, wrinkles around the mouth and eyes, but she still was beautiful. Elizabeth had become an anchor like her father, and moved to New York City, but she kept in touch. Tai married her some time ago, and the two of them were thinking of having children of their own, but Dominique wasn't so sure. She sat in her writing room, tapping the pen on the desk. Her brother aged into a young, handsome man. He looked very much like his father when he was human. He had a strong chin, and a lean build. His antennas drooped. "Sis," he whispered, walking over to her, "what's wrong?"

She looked up at him, chewing at her pen in though, or in hunger. "Nothing," she whispered.

He shook his head. "Nu-huh, I may not be the smartest man you ever met, but I do know when something's wrong," he said, sitting down in a chair. "What is it, Sis?"

She looked over at him, and sighed. Dominique rested her back against the chair's backing. "I'm thinking of _that_ night," she whispered.

Vincent sighed, and pulled her into his arms. "Sis, I love you, I love you," he whispered.

She wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders. "I love you too, Bro," she whispered in return.

**#5**

Another scream entered the hospital hallway. Dr. Cockroach paced back and forth, looking hard at the floor. The couple had decided to have another child. Dominique and Vincent watched as their father went all protective on their mother. She couldn't be Ginormica, she had eaten more fruits and vegetables than ever and he forced vitamin supplements down her throat. Had he been that way when she was pregnant with them? According to the others: yes. Dominique gripped her brother's hand, and he soothed her. A nurse with a needle rushed into the room. Dr. Cockroach grunted, and went back to his pacing, muttering to himself. Something about him not being able to comfort his wife. Gayla sighed, and shifted her weight on the other foot.

"He was like this when you two were born," she whispered.

"Really?" asked Vincent, his antenna trembled.

Link nodded. "Oh, yeah," he said. "Right, Doc?"

He didn't answer; he just looked up at the door, a worried expression on his features.

"See?" Link said.

Mei snorted. "Well, Link, he's just worried."

Xenphea nodded. "That's right, Link, its hard giving birth," she said. "You don't know our pain."

Link grumbled, and crossed his arms smoothly over his chest. Dominique smiled. A sudden shrill filled the hallway, and everyone looked at the door. Dr. Cockroach smiled widely. They weren't allowed in until thirty minutes later. In that time, Carl and Wendy rushed next to the monster family. No paparazzi this time around. The others told Vincent and Dominique when they were born, photographers crowded the hall. The hospital must have locked them out this time. Monger still couldn't leave his room. He was still sick.

"Was the baby born?" asked Wendy.

"Yep," Vincent said.

The door opened and the nurses and the doctor came out. "She wants to see her husband and children first," the doctor said.

Dr. Cockroach nodded, and briskly walked into the room. Vincent pulled his sister along with him. She closed the door, as her father bent over to his wife's bed. Vincent rushed over to her other side, and looked at the small bundle in her arms. Dominique's father glanced up. "You don't want to see your sister?"

Dominique inhaled, and walked over to her beaming mother. Her sister was so small. She had brown hair, two antennas, and scales of exoskeleton on her back, shoulders and chest. She smiled at the baby. "How cute," she murmured.

"Whatcha gunna call her?" Vincent asked.

Dr. Cockroach and Susan looked at each other briefly, then smiled at their eldest children. "Maria," their mother answered.

"Maria," Dominique said, trying out the name.

She was a sister to a younger sibling now. Dominique was going to take care of her. She was going to protect her and teach her. She wouldn't allow the same thing to happen to Maria that happened to her. No. She watched her father pick up his new daughter, and hold her close. Dominique smiled. What would she change in this family; nothing. It was odd, yes, and wasn't perfect, but this family was her own. And this life was her own. Nothing could be better.

**#6**

Dominique couldn't sleep that night. The teenager monster had a pucular dream and was confused by it. She carefully got out of bed, trying her best not to disturb the monster dog sleeping in her bed with her. She stumbled downstairs to get a drink of water. She yawned, rubbing at her eyes. Dominique looked outside to see the slumbering butterfly. A tiny smile graced her lips. She passed another yawn as she headed for the kitchen. The light was on and someone was rummaging through the refrigerator. Dominique's first guess was that it was her father.

"Papa, I had a weird dream," she murmured tiredly.

But the person wasn't her father. It was Mr. Krous. He was wearing only a towel around his hips. His eyes widened as he saw his student. She was wearing a long nightgown, her eyes large and her mouth open. Her antenna twitched insanely. Fido wondered in, wondering where Dominique had gone to. When he saw the teacher, his jaw dropped and he let out a surprised whimper. There was a long, _long_ awkward silence after that.

"Now it's getting creepy," whimpered the teenager.

Mr. Krous awkwardly held the towel around his waist with his dear life it seemed. "_Gutan tag_, Dominique," he murmured.

Just then, Gayla came in. She growled. "Ah, great," she hissed.

Dominique turned to the brown werewolf, who was also wearing a nightgown. The teenage girl pointed at her teacher. "Really? What the hell!?" she barked. "Did you learn nothing from the math tutor!"

Gayla cocked an eyebrow. "You saw nothing," she murmured. "Go to bed!"

Dominique latched a hand to Fido's neck and both scurried away from the couple. Mr. Krous looked at the werewolf. "Will she be okay?"

"Yeah, this isn't the first time."


End file.
